Book 6: Harry Potter and The Green Flame Torch
by Amerus
Summary: Chapter 8 uploaded! Revised version! Major OoTP spoilers! Harry and his adventures in his 6th year. OWL results, return of Voldermort, NEWT classes, quidditch and more!
1. Chapter 1: Letters, letters, letters

Disclaimer: All the following characters belong to J.K.Rowling and we own none of them. We are not making any money out of this.  
  
Chapter 1: Letters, letters, letters  
  
Summer was soon coming to a close at 4, Privet Drive. Lying on the bed of the smallest bedroom, away from the scorching sun was a messy- haired, skinny boy by the name of Harry Potter. Harry looked like a normal boy to many of us but heaven knows that he was actually a wizard. A wizard fresh from his fifth year at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry, a fact that his uncle and aunt had always been trying to hide. Having a wizard in their household was simply unbearable, which was part of the reason why Harry had always been so skinny.  
  
He was lying in bed, counting down the days to which he had to return to Hogwarts. It still seemed a long way to go. As he was busily counting, a loud pecking sound on the window disrupted him.  
  
"Control that ruddy owl of yours or it'll have to go!" yelled uncle Vernon at the top of his voice.  
  
Harry knew perfectly well that Uncle Vernon didn't mean what he said as there would be people from the Order running down to that nice soft lawn of theirs if he didn't write to them every 3 days.  
  
He opened the window wide enough for Hedwig, and to his surprise, another large barn owl flew in with it and landed on his bed. Hedwig had what looked like ten letters clipped neatly in its beak. And the barn owl had one which was clearly from Hogwarts as it bore the all-too-familiar seal. Harry fed it with some water and it flew off, delightedly. He tore open the cover carefully and took out the letter. It read:  
  
"Dear Mr Potter,  
  
Enclosed below are your results for your OWLs. You will also find, along with your results, the NEWT courses that you are advised to take. Please send your reply on whether you would like to have a change of courses or simply acknowledge that you have received the letter. School term still starts at usual but I'm afraid that you'll have to go back a little earlier as Professor Dumbledore might like to have a word with you, Mr Weasley and Ms Granger. You are reminded again that magic is not allowed outside Hogwarts during the holidays, but you are allowed to use it under certain special.  
  
Your booklist for next year is also enclosed.  
  
Yours sincerely, Professor M. MsGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
"O.W.L. results for Mr. Harry James Potter,  
  
Potions: Outstanding  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding  
  
Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding  
  
Charms: Outstanding  
  
Transfiguration: Outstanding  
  
Herbology: Exceeds Expectations  
  
Astronomy: Poor  
  
History of Magic: Poor  
  
Divination: Dreadful  
  
Total amount of OWLs: Six"  
  
NEWT courses that you are advised to take:  
  
NEWT charms  
  
NEWT transfiguration  
  
NEWT potions  
  
NEWT herbology  
  
NEWT defense against dark arts  
  
NEWT care of magical creatures  
  
End of letter"  
  
Harry gasped at his results. Never had he ever expected these. Not even in his wildest dreams. 6 OWLS! His eyes widened with excitement as he read on. He's got all the subjects needed to become an auror. He punched his fist into the air with a tiny yelp of happiness, determined to keep it as soft as possible so as not to let Uncle Vernon find another excuse to punish him for. With the last pleasing look at it, he put it away delightfully and went on to the heap of letters that was brought to him my Hedwig. And right on top was a letter from Ron. Harry tore open the untidily written envelope and poured out its contents. Out flew a two feet long piece of parchment, which was quite a surprise to Harry, as he knew that Ron would rather scrub a toilet bowl with his bare hands that write lines. Curious as to why Ron had got so much to write, he proceeded on to read it.  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
How's your holidays? Are the Dursleys still being mean to you mate? You can always complain to us if they dare to bully you. Just to let you know, Hermione and me are back at you know where. Just received our OWL results. Well my results and NEWT courses are attached below."  
  
"That explains the thickness," Harry concluded, continuing to read the rest.  
  
"Then you know, I've gotten outstanding for charms, herbology and defense against dark arts. You can see the rest for yourself. How about you?"  
  
Harry sighed. He didn't exactly feel like writing. "I'll just attach my results." He thought, eyes reading the next line.  
  
"A lot has been going on here. The daily prophet is quite an interesting thing to read nowadays although we don't trust it hundred per cent anymore. Not after what they had reported about you. I can't say much, but you'll know when we meet.  
  
Take care alright? Fred and George are making heaps and we've managed to renovate the burrow a bit. Now it's much better and we're quite satisfied at the moment with our house. Mom didn't really scold them, but she did grumble a bit about having explosions in the house. All in all, I'd say she's quite pleased.  
  
I'm sure you understand why you have to stay with the Dursleys. I bet they aren't mistreating you. At least not that much now, after what dad told them. Anyway, they're all trying to get you here as soon as possible, so don't worry!  
  
Pig is sick. I wonder what happened to him. We certainly owe you the thousand galleons. You can bet another thousand galleons that you will get it back in no time at all.  
  
Best regards,  
  
Ron  
  
P.S. Really wonder who Dumbledore's going to get for Defense against dark arts this year."  
  
Harry put down the letter and tried to amuse himself by picturing Fred and George with big bellies and huge ears and couldn't help laughing. He really liked the Weasleys, although not really Percy, but they were the only family that cared about him like a son now. Especially after his death, Harry knew perfectly well that the only parental figures to him now were Mr and Mrs Weasley.  
  
He picked up the next letter and recognized the familiar handwriting, Hermione's. He took out from the letter neatly written piece of paper and began to read:  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
I'm currently at where Ron is at now. Which I don't think I need to mention just in case this owl gets intercepted. Nobody can be sure of owls these days. Well, I'm quite surprised with my OWL results. 10 OWLs. 9 Outstanding and 1 exceeding expectations. I'd say that mom and dad are quite glad with my results too. Professor McGonagall said that I was the best student in the whole year. But sad to say, we are only allowed to have 9 NEWT subjects, so I think I'll have to either drop a subject or resort to the time turner again.  
  
I know that you must be really empty now that Sirius is dead. I must remind you that it's not your fault you know. After all, it was Voldermort who tricked you."  
  
"Yeah right" thought Harry. "I was stupid enough to believe him."  
  
"There's lots going on here, and we're quite busy at the moment. I'm looking forward to meeting you. In the earlier part of the holiday, my parents and I went to Italy! The food there is absolutely delicious! But I came back early, they'll understand.  
  
The exchange rate is going down! I guess its cause our wizarding world isn't putting much effort in it. You know, the ministry is concentrating on the other stuff.  
  
That's all for the moment, I think. I will inform you if anything important happens here.  
  
Hermione"  
  
Harry sighed. Thinking of Ron and Hermione together at Sirius's house having fun was making him jealous. He sighed again and picked up the next letter.  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
By now I believe that you've accepted the fact that Sirius is dead. Do not be grieved by what the past holds but look forward to what the future creates. I hope that you could free yourself from the dark clutches of the past and pick yourself up. Let's not talk about the sad things anymore.  
  
Firstly, I would like to congratulate you on you wonderful OWLs. I saw the results personally and found them very satisfying. You are the only person in the school, apart from Ms Granger of course, who qualifies for the auror training. I heard from Professor McGonagall that you want to be an auror. If you really wish to be one, you can feel free to come to me if you've got any inquiries regarding the work of an auror.  
  
Secondly, I wish to organise a supplementary Defense Against Dark Arts class. I'm not sure if you know, but the members in the group which you, Miss Granger and Mr Weasly formed last year all got quite high marks for their Defense against dark arts. I also think that learning the appropriate spells to protect themselves is important, especially during this period of time. So I would like you, Mr Weasley and Ms Granger to help me organise another Defense against dark arts class. I've already told Ms. Granger that we would be going back to school three days before term starts to plan the lessons. I'll also pick you up from your Uncle's house two weeks before term starts to where the Weasleys are at now.  
  
Thirdly, I think that I ought to let you know that when Sirius was nearly caught in the floo network by Umbridge, he wrote a will. The will, I believe is sent along with this letter. Take a look at it.  
  
Lastly, I would like to wish you a happy birthday. As I'll be quite busy during the holidays for some restricted work, I'd like to give you an advanced birthday present. Hope you will like it. However, I am afraid that it may be too much responsibility. Therefore if you can prove yourself to be able to cope for a month, the position is permanently yours. Unless, of course, you break any school rules seriously.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
P.S. You are to report to the prefects' headmistress on the first day of school."  
  
"Why do I need to report to the prefects' headmistress?" Harry asked himself.  
  
But what fell of the envelope answered all his doubts. A prefects badge! He surveyed the badge at all angles and beamed proudly at it. Putting it away carefully, he opened the forth letter, which was apparently a nasty one:  
  
"Attention Potter,  
  
You are to report to me first Tuesday of the week for lessons on you know what. I have decided to forgive you for what you did. Report to my dungeon at 8p.m. sharp. I will not tolerate any more nonsense from you. If you fail to turn up, I will be glad to remove 50 points from Gryffindor. Practice before you come or of course, I would be delighted to deduct more points.  
  
Professor S. Snape  
  
Potions Master at Hogwarts,  
  
School of witchcraft and wizardry  
  
NEARLY Order of Merlin  
  
Third Class."  
  
Having Occumency lessons with Snape was certainly not something that Harry looked forward to very much. Driving the thought of stuffing Snape's mouth with blast ended skewts if he really took fifty points from Gryffindor out of his head, he went on to read the last letter of the stack. True to what Dumbledore had said in his letter, it was from Sirius.  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
I believe that something bad has happened to me when you are reading this letter. I just want to say that you have been a wonderful godson to me. Your parents will be watching over you while I'm not around. You can bet that they are very proud of you. Here', I enclose your birthday presents for as long as I am not with you. Hope you'd like it."  
  
Harry fought back his tears which were welling up in his eyes and continued to read.  
  
"I, Sirius Black, is handing all my propeties to Mr Harry James Potter, including my house and my vault at Gringotts. I will hand them all to Mr Potter when he turns eighteen but in the meantime, they will be in the hands of Albus Dumbledore."  
  
Harry put down Sirius's letter and sighed. That was it. Sirius's last letter to him. And what seemed like 10 letters were actually 5. At least he got some.  
  
Harry yawned. It was getting late. He took off his glasses, put them by the bedside, and lay on the bed.  
  
He was still afraid to sleep, because of certain events that happened before the holidays. However, there was not much he could do, after all, he was very, very tired.  
  
He started thinking of Ron, Hermione and of course, the Order. The Order. Sirius. No....  
  
Harry couldn't bear it anymore. He tried to think of something else. They were coming to pick him up. Yes, but when? Harry sincerely hoped it was soon. Although the Dursleys were treating him much better now, he kind of missed a bit more freedom. Harry thought of the things he could do at the Burrow. He thought of playing quidditch with Ron and the twins. Soon, his mind was drifting off, and he was outside the burrow playing quidditch with them. He felt the cool air whoosh past him and everyone was having lots of fun.  
  
Suddenly, everything went dark. Before harry could respond, a dark glow illuminated the scene. He was sitting on a cold, hard couch, and a woman in dark robes was kneeling before him.  
  
"I am very disappointed in you Lestrange," Harry said in a high cold voice, that was certainly not his  
  
"Master, I crave your pardon. I didn't know."  
  
"That's no excuse, you could have been more observant."  
  
"Master, I." whimpered the woman, obviously frightened "It was a mistake, a mistake.I won't do it again."  
  
"You should know what to expect when you fail my duties," said Harry, " you clearly were not doing your task well"  
  
"No. master. Please.I." Harry's thoughts drowned her words. Where shall I aim? He pondered, taking delight in her fear, devouring it inside her like a source of food. Yet he was angry with her, for she had feared him. Finally, deciding on her chest, he raised his wand.  
  
"No master.please."  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Every second the curse lasted, Harry's anger seemed to be lessened. The woman continued screaming, writhing on the ground. Harry inspected his nails idly. He screamed. They were deathly white and seemed wrinkled and stretched at the same time.  
  
He woke up with a start. Uncle Vernon was banging on the door furiously.  
  
"Shut that ruddy mouth of yours or you'll never see daylight again!" He bellowed. Harry ignored the threat. He knew that the members of the order would come after him if he did. Harry panted, totally exhausted. He recalled his dream and realised something. He could even think as Voldermort. Instead of just feeling his mood, he could read Voldermort's mind this time. The Occumency lessons certainly were not working.  
  
A/N: yeah. That's about it all for the first chapter. Hope you like it. Reviews please if you'd like. Thank you for reading. 


	2. Chapter 2: The unexpected teacher

Chapter 2 - The Unexpected Teacher  
  
"beep beep beep"  
  
Harry opened his eyes a quarter of an inch, and yawned widely. He checked his watch. "11.50pm" ten more minutes to go.  
  
He opened his eyed a tad bit wider, and yawned yet again. Rubbing his eyes, he forced himself to sit up on his bed. His head was dizzy for a while, but it wasn't much. He yawned again. Harry began to feel irritated with so much yawning.  
  
He tried very hard to fight fatigue, but every few seconds, he produced a yawn. He grabbed his glasses and put them on. At once, he became much more alert, but it did not stop the yawning.  
  
Then just as his watch beeped again to indicate twelve midnight, there was a loud pecking on the window. Harry saw three owls outside, balancing a large parcel between them. Immediately, his fatigue disappeared, and he jumped out of bed, stopping the alarm at the same time. He opened the window to let them in, and prepared some food and water for them. The owls, namely Hedwig, pigwedgion and an unknown one that Harry suspected belonged to one of the order's members, dropped the parcel, and went to rest.  
  
Harry opened the parcel carefully. "My birthday presents," he thought excitedly. Finally, a few gifts emerged. Harry started on one, which he thought was a cake.  
  
It was a beautiful cake, chocolate with assorted fruits on the edges. It looked delicious. There was a photograph embedded in the middle, and he could see quite a number of people in it. However, without paying it much attention, he opened the card that came along with it.  
  
"Dear Harry, Happy birthday! This cake is from all of us, and we expect that the most important part of the cake is the photograph. There are only two options. To eat the photograph, or to take it out. We have bewitched it such that it is edible in the cake, but will not be when taken out. It is of course only a replica of the original, but we find that it still serves the same purpose. We seriously think you would not want to eat it.  
  
Once again, many happy returns. Best regards,  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Tonks  
  
Ron  
  
Hermione  
  
And everyone else.  
  
Harry looked at the photograph again, finding it oddly familiar. It was then did he realise it was the photograph of the order's members many years ago. Instinctively, he searched for a familiar face, and found it. Sirius's face was smiling broadly at him, his parents were standing nearby, also smiling. All of them looked proud of him.  
  
Tears welled up in Harry's eyes. It was too much. He reached out for the photograph, and took it out of the cake. It immediately changed texture and became solid and smooth. A tear dropped onto the photograph. It landed on his mother, who immediately dried it with her wand. The three of them looked at him comfortingly this time. Another tear escaped from Harry's eye.  
  
"This is silly," he told himself and wiped the tears away with his sleeve. He proceeded to open the next present.  
  
It was from Hermione. A neat-handwriting quill. Very important actually. Harry though of Hermione and her sensible ways.  
  
He started opening all the presents. All in all, "practical defence" by Sharoon Shavinky from Tonks, a deluxe deflagration set and some skiving snackboxes from fred and george. A "Complete set of Defence against Dark arts - all you need to know" from Moony and Remus. A jumper from Mr and Mrs Weasley. And best of all, a cover for his firebolt from Ron. It was not an ordinary cover. It could shrink it to the any size that the owner desires. And it is dust free and waterproof.  
  
Finally, harry returned to the cake. He put the photograph aside, and cut a slice of cake out for himself. However much he tried to enjoy it, pictures of Sirius kept appearing in his mind.  
  
"This will be the saddest birthday in my life if I continue with this" he told himself, and tried considerably to improve his mood.  
  
When he finished his cake, he cleared up, and slumped down on his bed. The photograph was on his bedside table, with everyone smiling broadly at him. Harry picked it up, and settled down in bed.  
  
He looked at the photograph, and slowly extended a finger towards it. He touched his father's hand, but it was cold.  
  
That night, Harry cried himself to sleep.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
He awoke the next day, memories of last night still in his head. But he had to prepare breakfast, and forced the events out of his mind. Slowly, he crept downstairs and began frying eggs.  
  
Soon, the Dursleys came down, one by one.  
  
First, it was uncle Vernon. He mumbled a "happy birthday" to harry, who was surprised, but he knew that uncle Vernon was just afraid of the wizards. Aunt Petunia did the same, only Dudley took no notice, but eyed harry fearfully.  
  
That day, they went out to the zoo, and harry got an ice cream. It was, if not for the picture last night, the happiest birthday he ever had.  
  
That night, he put the photograph aside before going to bed. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
The rest of the holidays crept by. Soon, it was only two weeks before term would start, the day, which Dumbledore had promised to pick Harry up from the Dursleys. Harry woke up in the morning with a jumble of excitement, though the previous night was filled with nightmares again. He pondered about how Dumbledore would appear and decided that it would be best for him if he used the muggle way of traveling instead of using floo powder.  
  
Harry half ran, half stumbled down the stairs, almost tripping over Dudley's new X-Box. He reached the kitchen and bent over the stove to cook breakfast for the Dursleys. As soon as he gripped the panhandle, he was engulfed by an all-too-familiar pulling sensation and soon enough, the Dursleys flower-patterned floor tiles vanished. They were replaced by a cold hard grey floor. Although he felt a bit dizzy, he managed to recognize where he was in a second. 12, Grimmauld Place, London. Almost immediately, Harry had a lurching feeling is his tummy. Looking around, memories of him, returned.  
  
But his thoughts were interrupted upon hearing footsteps approaching.  
  
"Hello, Harry dear! I missed you so much! Good lord! Let me see, hmmm. you've grown taller a bit and I think you need a good meal. Oh! How good it is to have you back!" Mrs Weasley hugged Harry lovingly.  
  
"Mom! You're choking him!" Ron said sleepily, yawning.  
  
"Oh! Sorry Harry dear. I'm so happy to see you. I must go and cook breakfast. Will cauldron cakes do? I'll be right back" Mrs Weasly released Harry and hurried to the kitchen.  
  
"Wh..What's happening?" Harry asked, puzzled.  
  
"Come to my room, I've got something to show you." Ron beckoned. Harry followed him up the creaky stairs. Each step he took, it felt to Harry as though a knife was stabbing him in the heart. Each step reminded Harry of him, his godfather. Each step brought back to him the painful memories of the past. Harry had never gotten over the fact that he had died, and he knew he never would. He had just learnt to live with it.  
  
"He will always be alive, in my heart, forever." Harry vowed to himself. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard, but that lump in his throat wouldn't go away.  
  
"There!" Ron opened his room and in it, were Harry's belongings.  
  
"How did you - " Harry opened his mouth to ask.  
  
"Not me. Him." Ron pointed to a figure sitting on his bed. Dumbledore!  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed, bewildered. But everything suddenly started to make sense. It was Dumbledore who turned the pan into a portkey. And it was also him who had moved Harry's belongings there.  
  
"But Professor Dumbledore, how did you know that I would be the first to touch the pan handle? What if one of the Dursleys touched it?" Harry said, thoughtfully.  
  
"Ah! Good question Harry. I'm going to come to that. You see, I bewitched it in such a way that only a person who has magical powers would be able to be portkeyed here." Dumbledore smiled as he lowered his half- moon-rimmed spectacles and surveyed Harry.  
  
"Oh I see. But how did you know what I would have liked to bring here?" Harry asked again.  
  
"Well.that takes a bit of observation doesn't it? I merely apparated in to your room when you went to the kitchen and took all those belongings that you had inside there. After all, there isn't a lot is there? Then I did a simple summoning charm and all your Hogwarts stuff and others came flying to me, except one thing." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"What is it?" Harry stared at Dumbledore.  
  
"I believe it is your owl, Hedwig. She sort of knew where you went and came here by herself. That clever owl of yours." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Oh Merlin's beard! Look at the time! Good gracious me. We should have been down for breakfast at least five minutes ago! Let's go before Molly starts screaming her head off at us." Dumbledore gave Harry a small wink.  
  
Harry followed Dumbledore and went to the kitchen. To his surprise, he saw Percy Weasley there, eating breakfast with the rest of the Weasleys, Hermione and Lupin. Upon seeing him, the whole lot of them crowded around him, asking him about all sorts of things. Everyone, except Percy.  
  
When Harry had finally managed to settle down at one end of the table, Percy mumbled a soft "good morning" to him and resumed eating his breakfast. After Harry, Ron and Hermione had successfully gotten away from the dining table to prevent Mrs Weasley from forcing them to eat seven helpings of cauldron cake, they started talking about their holidays.  
  
"Really wonder what Dumbledore's up to this time! Dad and the order have been acting so strange these days." Ron said.  
  
"I think it's got something to do with Voldermort. If not, why would they have bothered to invite us here?" Hermione declared.  
  
"Why wouldn't they bother to invite us over here?" Ron questioned her.  
  
"Oh Ron! Can't you please think for a while? Everybody's here for a reason! Look, your family's here to watch over the house. Harry's here..I'm sorry Harry, but I've got to say this. Harry's here because Dumbledore suspects that Voldermort will try to attack him in his sleep. But why am I here? They wrote in the letter, inviting me here because they wanted to see the top OWL scorer for the year. That's such a lame reason! There must be something behind this and it's up to us to find out." Hermione took a deep breath after completing her speech.  
  
Harry was quite angry with Hermione for thinking that he was still a kid, but her words really set him thinking.  
  
"Ok, let's take it that he has risen to power again and is as strong as ever. Who would he attack?" Ron asked.  
  
"Me." Harry whispered softly, looking at their fearful expressions when they turned to look at him. Though they had known it all along, hearing Harry admitting it, and hearing him say it, confirmed one of their worst fears.  
  
They pushed everything out of their minds the next few weeks and concentrated on enjoying themselves thoroughly. Soon, it was three days before the start of term. They took the Hogwarts Express, which was specially arranged to pick them up. A familiar sensation of home came back when Harry stepped out of the train fully dressed.  
  
He looked up at the towering building. He wondered if it was decorated for the sorting ceremony yet. "Three days more," he thought, "perhaps not."  
  
The door opened inwards. Professor Dumbledore was standing there, smiling broadly.  
  
"Welcome back, Ms Granger, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter!" he said, clearly pleased. " he gestured to their guard. "Thank you. Perhaps you would like to stay for a while. Come on in, the guestrooms are free.could the three of you please follow me? You're about to meet your new defense against the dark arts teacher. I'm sure you'll like her."  
  
"Sir, if you don't mind, can we put our stuff down?" asked Hermione, practical as usual.  
  
The professor smiled warmly. " Why not?" he waved his wand, and their things were gone. " They're in your dormitories," he said.  
  
The three of them now followed him up the stairs and to the statue, that harry knew so well.  
  
"Oreo cheesecake" he said lazily.  
  
Hermione's head lifted. "Oreo cheesecake? I've tried it, but its muggle food. How.."  
  
Professor Dumbledore merely smiled. "You will find you new teacher inside."  
  
They proceeded up the moving stairs and waited till they got to the top. There, they found Tonks, back facing them, apparently speaking to someone. Harry tried to see, but Tonks' new baggy robes blocked the view.  
  
"Good evening," said professor Dumbledore in a quiet voice.  
  
Tonks turned around quickly, clearly surprised. "Oh hi, professor Dumbledore" she said, flustered. "and good evening Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
Immediately, a voice came from behind Tonks. "Arry?"  
  
A girl emerged from behind Tonks. She was oddly familiar. Ron stared at her, mouth hanging open. Hermione merely stared.  
  
"Fleur?" Harry asked. Yet it was. It was her. After two years. Her long golden hair still as smooth and silky as ever. Her eyes and facial structures as beautiful as ever. After all, she was a half Veela.  
  
She walked over to them and hugged Harry. She said " I missed you sooooooooo mush!", and went over to Ron, quite flushed. She shook his hand and smiled brilliantly, and proceeded to Hermione. Ron was still staring at her, mouth hanging open. She merely nodded her head. Harry had a funny feeling it had something to do with the article Rita Skeeter wrote about them.  
  
"im ere to azist Tonks." She said in a beautiful voice that charmed everyone. Hermione rolled her eyes. She iz an auror, but iz willing to fill up the post for one year until I am ready. I applied for de post, but I am ztill too young. Oh! an I've quitted my job at Gringotts." She smiled again looking at their puzzled faces.  
  
"Come. Come," Professor Tonks gestured towards the table. We have lots to discuss. Dumbledore merely smiled and sat at his place and conjured soft comfy armchairs for the visitors. " Sit," it was an invitation, not an order.  
  
"I believe you know by now that we have agreed to allow the defense against the dark arts lessons to continue. The practical ones that you conducted. They were a great success and the members did very well for their exams although I find the name given to it a bit...."  
  
Fleur's eyes widened in admiration.  
  
"I believe we can work out some details now as to the timings, order, and other details now," he continued. " other matters such as membership may be discussed when school reopens. So now, let us get down to work."  
  
A/N: Thanks for all those reviews!!! I love u so much!!! Finally Chapter 2 is done!!! Phew. We've juz started a new term here and are very busy at the moment. So, sorry for the wait as we're really busy. Thanks for all those reviews!! Keep them coming!!! Love you all!!! And thanks for all those well rounded criticisms too!!! I've just found a BETA reader. Anyway, got to go. Bye!!! Nice day to all!!! LOVE, Amerus 


	3. Chapter 3: A new start

Disclaimer: All the following characters belong to J.K.Rowling and we own none of them. We are not making any money out of this.  
  
Chapter 3: A new start  
  
That evening, the three of them sat in the Gryffindor common room, discussing DA matters. However, this time, it was to be called the Defense Association, not Dumbledore's Army. The professor found it much too troublesome.  
  
"Now that it's more serious," remarked Hermione, "Members have to take a solemn pledge to be able to risk his or her life while fighting the dark arts. We can't let everyone know of the DA." Harry nodded.  
  
" There may be spies around."  
  
Ron made no noise, but merely nodded in agreement. His mouth was stuffed with every flavored beans. Hermione looked disgusted, but nevertheless continued with making the plans.  
  
"Of course, we will have to do it secretly, since the educational decrees have still not been lifted, we will use the room of requirement, but we must be careful to not be seen by anyone. After all –"  
  
The Gryffindor common room's portrait of The Fat Lady swung open, and three girls emerged. They were deep in conversation, and Harry thought he heard something like "lau sai". He wondered what it meant.  
  
They looked most exotic. All were of Chinese race, but their looks were not typical of the usual Chinese look he was used to – Cho.  
  
One of them wore braces and had a medium-length dark and bushy ponytail. She was standing next to another with shoulder-length hair. She had a cheerful look on her face. The last girl was adorably plump. Not fat, but plump enough to make her have a jolly and contented look.   
  
When the three girls noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione, their conversation died down and they looked at each other nervously. There were urgent whispers before the bushy-haired girl got pushed forward, looking exceedingly nervous.  
  
Ron stared, Harry stared too. Hermione looked surprised. None of them spoke.  
  
"Erm, are you three Harry, Hermione and Ronald?" asked the girl, fiddling with her hair.  
  
"Yeah," said Ron, somewhat defensively. There was an air of relief among the girls and Harry finally got over his shock and asked,   
  
"What are you all doing here?" He directed it at the shoulder-length hair girl. She did not seem to notice, but instead pointed to a few sofas and told her friends, "Those are so cool, let's go and sit!" She promptly made herself comfortable, and her friends followed suit, giggling happily.  
  
"Huh?" she asked. "What did you say?" He repeated his question.  
  
"Oh," said the plump girl. "OH it's a long story," she smiled and her ponytail shook a little.  
  
The shoulder-length hair girl saw that neither of her friends were going to bother to explain and said "I'm Lishia, she," Lishia pointed to the bushy haired girl "is Jacky and she's Angie. I'm from Malaysia, Angie's from China and Jacky's from Singapore."  
  
Hermione looked interested. Ron scratched his hair, but continued to listen, and Harry leaned forward to hear more.  
  
"You see, Lishia and Angie were top witches in their own countries," said Jacky "and they – "  
  
" We went to Singapore to study, cus the school there is better." Chipped in Angie.  
  
  
  
"Dumbledore secretly requested for top witches and wizards from all over the world to come to Hogwarts on the pretext of doing NEWTS. We're supposed to join the DA, actually." Said Lishia.  
  
Hermione seemed enlightened but she pressed on for more.   
  
"We arrived here just a while ago, and were sorted in Dumbledore's office. Only the three of us got into Gryffindor." Lishia said.  
  
"That was good, cus we didn't get separated," said Jacky, and all three girls laughed.  
  
Harry found them interesting enough and looked forward to see the other new students. To think that they came to join the DA and fight Voldemort, when they themselves were top witches and wizards!"  
  
Ron asked them to introduce themselves a bit more.  
  
"When we heard of the requests, we volunteered to take up the challenge, and specially took our OWLS earlier, so we could take our NEWT here. All those who didn't make it had their memories modified." Said Angie.  
  
"Quite sad, actually," sighed Jacky. "but only us and a few other guys represented Asia."  
  
"How old are you?" asked Hermione suddenly and suspiciously.  
  
Angie looked quite taken aback.   
  
"I'm fourteen this year."  
  
"and we're both thirteen," chorused Lishia and Jacky. They all giggled.  
  
"Jinx!" shouted Lishia happily, but Jacky replied indignantly, "Jinx is out!" Angie chipped in gleefully and soon, all six of them were engaged in chatting, playing, and having fun.  
  
Soon, they were all tired, and Lishia gave a wide yawn, "I'm so sleepy…" Everyone chorused in agreement, although Harry felt it quite embarrassing to be behaving so childishly. Lishia however, did not seem to notice. Jacky yawned too and said "I think I'll call it a day, let's go to bed." "Fine!" said Lishia, "race the both of you up!" and immediately, the girls ran up, laughing.  
  
"Those girls are awesome, mate," remarked Ron. "Smart, sweet and…"  
  
"Are you trying to hint something?" asked Harry, playfully, as they ascended the steps to their dormitory slowly.  
  
"I mean..you know..so young.." Ron stammered.  
  
Harry nodded, "Yeah, I know, but you must admit, they're quite interesting… as in.."  
  
Ron nodded, "I know."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were having breakfast in the great hall the next morning when Angie, Jacky and Lishia can in, giggling as usual. Behind them were three guys, all tall and strong. They sat opposite to the three of them, beside the girls.  
  
"Hi!" the three girls greeted.  
  
"Hi!" Harry replied. Ron and Hermione were too engrossed in staring at the three guys to notice.  
  
"Who are…" Before Harry could finish with his sentence, Lishia cut in.  
  
"Oh! They are the tops boys in our schools. This is Adrian from Malaysia."  
  
"And he is Jason from Singapore," Jacky said pointing to the boy at the utmost right.  
  
"Last but not least, this is Kal from China." Angie said, smiling.  
  
"Guys, this is Harry Potter… Hermione Granger… Ronald Weasley…" Lishia introduced pausing between names for them to shake hands and exchange greetings. After that, they carried on eating their breakfast. Harry felt that there was something strange about them. The way they were treating him was different from the others. Suddenly, he realised what it was. But Hermione apparently sensed it before him.  
  
"Why aren't you staring and gasping at Harry's scar?" Hermione asked, surveying the six of them.  
  
"Why should we?" Lishia said with her mouth full of Shepard's pie.  
  
"Cause that's what everyone does. Oh! That's Harry Potter! The boy who lived!!!" Ron said in a high pitched voice unlike his own.  
  
"Oh! So is it that we have to follow? If it's so, we'll try to stare at his scar." Jacky said reasonably.  
  
"No, no. Please don't. Ron means that…" Harry did not have the chance to finish his sentence before Ron cut in.   
  
"I don't need you to explain to them what I meant." Ron shouted suddenly.  
  
"Ron! Sit down, what's got you? Why are you acting so strange?" Harry asked, concerned.  
  
"It's got nothing to do with you! Prefect Potter! I'm not a baby like what you think. I can take care of myself!" Ron roared.  
  
"I was just concerned about you. If you don't need it, fine!" Harry retorted, his face red with anger.  
  
"Calm down you two, will you? There are teachers here!" Hermione whisper urgently. And sure enough, Dumbledore's, McGonagall's and Snape's eyes were fixed on them.  
  
"YES! I DON'T NEED IT! PREFECT POTTER AND DUMBLEDORE'S FAVOURITE BOY!" Ron snapped back, completely ignoring what Hermione had just said and stormed out of the great hall. The remaining eight of them all stared with mouths wide open.  
  
"Does it happen very often?" Angie asked, looking at Hermione.  
  
" No, it doesn't." Hermione replied.  
  
"Yes it does! What's wrong with me being a prefect? Why is he so jealous? What could he be jealous about? He's a prefect too!" Harry snapped.  
  
  
  
" Well," Hermione said taking in a deep breath. "He's not one anymore."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"He gave his badge up in order for you to become a prefect." Hermione sighed.  
  
"What?!"  
  
  
  
"Yes. He felt that you are a lot more responsible than him and that you could do better if you were a prefect." Hermione said, biting her lip. Harry stared at Hermione, dumbfounded. Her words had cut right through his heart.  
  
"So you're saying that Ron isn't a prefect anymore because he wants me to be a prefect. Is that right?" Hermione nodded. Harry continued,  
  
"And I yelled at him just now." Hermione nodded again.  
  
  
  
"Wait for me here." Harry took to his heels and dashed off, following the way Ron had went. He was out of the great hall when he began to realize that he did not know which way Ron had gone to. Harry looked around and decided for the quidditch pitch, running past peeves who was having a hard time trying to stuff an empty classroom's keyhole with earwax, he headed as fast as he could for the quidditch pitch.  
  
He found Ron sitting in the stands, his head buried in his hands. Harry watched with a pang and he tried to gather the courage to go to him. The world seemed upside down. To think that he was overjoyed when he received his badge. Didn't he remember that only two prefects per year were allowed? He sighed, and walked up to Ron.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, sitting down beside him, "I didn't know."  
  
"You don't need to be sorry. It's just..Percy. He wrote to me this morning." Ron said, thrusting a piece of paper into Harry's arms. It read:  
  
"My dear brother Ron,  
  
I have recently been informed that you have given up your prefect's badge for Potter. I must advise you again that it is unwise for you to associate yourself with such people. You must consider your future.  
  
Do you not realize what is at stake? You are beginning to act like Potter. Attention seeking, acting hero. Do you not know that to survive in life, you need to be cunning and selfish to a certain extent?  
  
Look at yourself. Do you really want to sacrifice yourself for Potter? Are you really going to give up your future just for him? Think of mom and dad, when you grow up, and are not as accomplished as any of us. Do you want them to be disappointed?  
  
Please. I have your interests at heart. I do not wish to see you suffer. I hope you will consider my words carefully.  
  
Love, your brother  
  
Percy  
  
Harry put it down. Ron's face was still buried in his hands.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, but I actually took in the rubbish Percy had said about you. I'm really sorry I blew up on you." Ron said, ashamed of himself.  
  
"It's okay Ron, I understand." Harry said, putting a hand on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Geez, thanks mate. Come on, let's go back. I'm getting hungry." Ron got up and pulled Harry up and they went back to the great hall, together.   
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Harry dozed off that night, thinking of quidditch. He wondered who would be the captain of the quidditch team. Was it him? Perhaps not… too much responsibility. Ron then, he decided. Ah..well, it wasn't for him to decide..  
  
  
  
He was sitting on the grass beside the lake. The sky was blue and he was speaking to a girl with long dark hair. She looked oddly familiar. Suddenly, as if a dark veil had been lifted, he was sitting on an all too familiar chair, and he was happy… he was more than happy… he was ecstatic. A figure was kneeling in front of him, congratulating him.  
  
"Master, I am glad.."  
  
"Bring them to me. They are still not forgiven." The figure hastened to obey.  
  
"Yes master. I will bring them to you…"  
  
"Shut up and just do it." The figure, apparently a woman, bowed and got out.  
  
Harry woke up. The death eaters. They escaped? It was 5 in the morning. Harry was much more sensible now. He decided to tell Dumbledore.  
  
Harry got out of bed, pulled on his clothes and walked out of the dormitory silently. He walked slowly down the steps, dizzy from his dream, or vision rather. His scar burned, but he didn't really realize it.  
  
As he reached the foot of the stairs, he noticed a movement near the window. By the dim moonlight, he could see a golden phoenix, terribly different from fawkes. It was carrying a golden retriever through the window, and there was a golden chinchilla seated on its back.  
  
Harry was taken aback. What were three golden animals doing in the common room, early in the morning? He continued to stare.  
  
To his horror and utmost surprise, they transformed back into Angie, Jacky and Lishia respectively! Harry still had not completely overcome his shock, and continued to stare at them, apparently speechless.  
  
Just then, Angie noticed him, "Uh-oh!"  
  
Lishia swore and Jacky's eyes widened in shock.   
  
"So you found out," said Lishia slowly,  
  
"Yy-ou're Animagi?" Harry questioned, spluttering.  
  
"Yeah. We need to go out nightly for exercise. And the only way to go out and in –" Lishia continued to say.  
  
"Is through the window." chipped in Angie.  
  
"You won't tell anyone right?" Jacky asked, a little worried.  
  
Harry nodded. "But can I tell Hermione and Ron?"  
  
"Whatever," said Lishia, "but no one else okay?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry promised.  
  
Jacky asked where he was going and he suddenly remembered his purpose.   
  
  
  
"Dumbledore." He said "by the way, you're unregistered right?"  
  
Angie nodded. "Don't tell, promise!"  
  
Harry promised again. He made for the door while the three girls made their way up. They waved goodbye.  
  
Harry walked down the corridor, thinking. It was a very eventful night. The discovery of the animagi, which he vowed to report to Hermione and Ron, and the vision, the death eaters were back. It was very disturbing.  
  
He turned at the corner, and arrived in front of the gargoyle. He searched his memory for the password, wondering if Dumbledore was awake. He looked at his watch. 5:30 am. Maybe.  
  
He heard footsteps behind him and Harry whirled around. Professor Dumbledore was looking gravely at him, "Here to see me, Harry?"  
  
Having remembered that he had just experienced contact with Voldemort, he did not look directly at Dumbledore. "Yes, I had a dream."  
  
Dumbleore made for his office. "Oreo Cheesecake", he said, beckoning Harry in. They arrived, neither looking at each other while Harry related his vision.   
  
"Very well," he said to the portrait's frame behind Harry, "I'm glad you told me. Why don't you go back to the common room? I expect Jacky to be up. I personally know her as an early riser."  
  
******  
  
Harry woke up the next day, and realised that today would be the first day of school. The holidays were finally over. The whole day was rather uneventful. Lishia was buried in textbooks, assessment books and other Hogwarts related books. Hermione was with her. Ron and Harry played wizards chess, Angie was mainly trying to lose weight, while Jacky was helping Hermione design and SPEW pamphlet.  
  
Harry's mind was rather preoccupied with his dream. He kept losing to Ron, who was indignant. "Harry! Are you paying attention?"  
  
Later that day, they went to the great hall early, chatting. Harry didn't pay attention to what they were saying. If the death eaters were back, wouldn't there be more trouble? What was he to do? The Occlumency lessons were not working either.  
  
The other students soon filed in. They exchanged greetings but stared at the 6 new students, who grinned but said nothing.  
  
  
  
Soon, the sorting began and ended, but Harry did not notice any of it, nor the song. Dumbledore stood up, and there was silence.  
  
  
  
"Welcome, again, to another year at Hogwarts. A reminder, the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students as some of you may know. As you may have noticed, we have 6 new students, top scholars from Asia. I urge you all to learn from them. And this year, I must stress on inter-house relationships. Last year, I remember the sorting hat saying that we must stand united as a school. Yes, I know that some of you have already tried your best. 3 houses are working harmoniously together, but one house is left out. I hope that this year, we'll include that particular house in. That's all! Dig in!" Dumbledore finished his speech and sat down. At once, food began to appear on the dishes.  
  
Harry didn't eat much. Throughout the whole dinner, he was thinking about Dumbledore's speech. He had this funny feeling that Dumbledore was referring to the DA. The DA had members from all houses except for Slytherin. But what did Dumbledore mean by including Slytherin in the DA?   
  
Professor McGonagall was handing out timetables. Hermione and the three girls were comparing theirs excitedly. "Hey! Ours is the same, except for these spaces," said Hermione, pointing, "You have divination."  
  
"Did I tell you Harry? I'm allowed to take up Muggle Studies again! Now everything is more spaced out! And there will be enough time!"  
  
Harry's and Ron's were rather different, but both had lots of spare time compared to Hermione's or the three girls. He looked at them thoughtful, so smart, cheerful..he remembered them being unregistered animagi. Hermione had expressed that she wasn't surprised, as she saw animagi characteristics in them. Ron had been utterly flabbergasted.  
  
Dinner was soon over. Harry and Hermione reported to Professor McGonagall for their prefect duties. On their way there, they heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Had a nice summer, Potter?" Harry turned around and saw Draco Malfoy standing right before him, Pansy Parkinson at his side.  
  
"You bet. At least I don't have a father who is a wanted criminal. Oh, or should I say, death eater?" Harry said coolly.  
  
Malfoy gritted his teeth and stared at Harry, ready to curse him. Luckily, they reached Professor McGonagall in time, before Malfoy had a chance to attack.  
  
They got their duty list from her, and headed for the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Password's Unity." Hermione shouted over the heads of the Gryffindor first years.  
  
The portrait flung open to reveal the common room. Harry ushered the first years in while Hermione explained the rules.  
  
It was midnight when the 2 of them were done. They bade each other goodnight, yawning at the same time and went up to their respective dormitories.  
  
A/N: Yay!!! Another chap completed!!! Keep your reviews coming!!! I'm finishing chapter 4.   
  
Skysong, Pandora and Yingz, thanx for all dose reviews!!! You guys totally rock!!! :D   
  
I realli enjoyed writing chap 4. It's sooooooo nice!!!!! Haha. You'll know what I mean later. I'll be posting it in a few days time!!! C ya!!!  
  
Oh! And I apologize for any grammatical errors!!! 


	4. Chapter 4: Classes and more classes

Disclaimer: All the following characters belong to J.K.Rowling and we own none of them. We are not making any money out of this.  
  
Chapter 4: Classes  
  
The first lesson they had that term was transfiguration with McGonagall. Hermione was no where to be found after breakfast, and harry suspected that she was already in class.  
  
Harry and Ron proceeded to the transfiguration classroom together, speaking of the great feast the night before.  
  
As they entered the all to familiar classroom, they spotted Hermione chatting with Angie, they seemed rather serious. Jason was speaking to Neville, who surprisingly managed to be able to take transfiguration. They seated themselves behind Lishia, Angie and Jacky. Hermione's bag was already in that row.  
  
Before they could lean forward to hear what the girls were saying, professor McGonagall entered the classroom. Hermione hurriedly returned to her seat.  
  
"Good morning class," said the professor." As you all know, you will be taking your NEWT at the end of next year, so expect all of you to work."  
  
Harry had experienced these kind of talks before, maybe a little bit too much. His eyes wandered. Ron was doodling on a spare bit of parchment. Now that all the houses were taking lessons together, he could see Slytherins in the classroom too. Draco was there, sitting next to Pansy Parkinson, and was busy listening to her chatter in a small voce with a bored look on his face.  
  
".important as it will affect."  
  
Right in front of harry, Jacky was staring into space, but it was evident that she was listening. Angie was looking at McGonagall with utmost attention. This reminded Harry of someone. He turned his head, as saw Hermione with the same expression, both were drinking in every word. Lishia, however, was looking around. She had a bored expression and looked as if she wanted to slap McGonagall in the face and make her do some serious stuff.  
  
Harry smiled to himself.  
  
He looked at Lishia again. She was now looking behind, with a blank expression on her face. Their eyes met, and she seemed to jerk out of a daze. She smiled and Harry smiled back. They exchanged looks as if to say how boring the speech was.  
  
" .and now done with the official things, we shall now proceed to change the colour of ink from blue to black. It may be an easy task but rest assured that there will be some of you who will change the ink into the wrong colour" said McGonagall, and Harry suddenly found interest again. Please take a droplet of the blue ink that I am passing around, and drop it onto a spare bit of parchment. Does anyone know the wand movement?"  
  
Hermione's hand shot up immediately which was pretty usual. But what surprised Harry the most was that Draco Malfoy had his hand raised too. Harry had no idea he participated in class at all. Jason had his hand up, and so did Lishia and Angie. Professor McGonagall picked Jason.  
  
"erm. " said Jason, clearly nervous "It is actually a.a.erm" there was a pause, at which he seemed to gain more confidence. " draw a cross in the air in quick, swift movements, starting from the top left, proceeding to the bottom right, then the top right to the bottom left. " he drew a breath" and then flick. "  
  
" Excellent," said professor McGonagall. " Twenty points. Now is there anyone who can give me the incantation?"  
  
Hermione's hand shot up so fast that everyone turned to face her. McGonagall naturally chose her.  
  
"The incantation" said Hermione professionally," is simply a reflection of the colour that the spell caster wishes to change his item into. In this case, it is black, therefore, the incantation is simply colorus black. " she sat down again, confidently.  
  
"Very, very, good," beamed McGonagall. " Twenty points. Now, could everyone please try it?"  
  
Everywhere in the classroom people began to shout the incantation. In front of him, Lishia was whispering something to Jacky, who giggled, and whispered something to Angie.  
  
Harry tried his spell. "colorus black!" nothing happened. " colorus." black? Sirius? No. Harry tried to take his mind off it. He looked at Hermione's ink. Vapour was coming out of it, and the colour slowly changed to become black. Harry went back to his ink, this time he succeeded. Ron had done so long ago.  
  
When McGonagall saw that everyone had finished, she said" ok, now please vanish your ink. I expect this to be quite simple. "  
  
Harry did this with ease. So did everyone in the class.  
  
McGonagall watched them with distinct pride. " alright, very good. Now for a bit of homework, a three feet essay on the uses of colour changing spells, their properties, and their history. Wait, I find that too short. Make that four feet then. Class dismissed."  
  
Harry heard Hermione say that she looked forward to writing the essay. She found it quite enjoyable.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. " Did you hear that? She's crazy. "  
  
"Well" retorted Hermione "that's because some people are too lazy to write."  
  
Harry foresaw and argument. And sure enough, Hermione refused to speak to Ron for at least an hour.  
  
Charms was next. The three girls followed Harry, Ron and Hermione and trudged to class. As usual, Flitwick was standing on his usual stack of books and started his lesson with a short speech, in his high squeaky voice.  
  
"The holidays have ended, your OWLs are over, and welcome to the NEWT class for charms." A few people sighed and others straightened up in their seat, looking excited.  
  
Flitwick continued, "For today, we shall be learning how to seal and unseal pieces of paper. They can prove to be very useful at times when you need to keep a letter secret. When the letter is sealed, not only is it impossible for someone who does not know the seal charm to unseal it, but it is also impossible for even people who know the seal charm to unseal it. Only the person the letter is addressed to may have the right to open the sealed letter." Harry suddenly thought of the day, last year, when Umbridge sealed a note, and made Harry pass it to McGonagall.  
  
"Now, this is a complicated charm and it'll take a while to master it. To seal a piece of paper, point your wand to your head and pronounce the word in your head. The word is sealosus. Then wave your wand over the length of the place of the paper you want to seal. To unseal, do the same thing, except pronounce the word unsealio in your head. Now everyone, try it."  
  
The three girls were once again seated in front of Harry, Ron and Hermione. The three girls nudged each other and giggled. Harry watched them as Angie counted to 3 and all of them pointed their wands to their heads and promptly sealed their pieces of paper. They looked at one another and giggled again.  
  
"Well done! Well done!" Flitwick said, clapping his hands enthusiastically. "I see that the three girls in the front row have mastered it! What are your names, Ms?"  
  
"Lishia Yeo, Angie Yang and Jacky Yan." Lishia replied, equally enthusiastic.  
  
"Outstanding performance, Miss Yeo, Miss Yang and Miss Yan. Outstanding, I'd say! Take twenty points each!" Flitwick clapped his hands enthusiastically again. The three girls beamed at one another and continued doing the spell, this time, unsealing the papers.  
  
Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and said, "Well, it can't be as hard as Flitwick says it is, if they can do it so easily." Then the three of them started to do the spell. Ron's piece of paper refused to completely seal itself, so that part of it was still unsealed. Harry's paper sealed itself momentarily only to unseal itself once again, and Hermione could only do it on her third try, very rare, for someone like Hermione. They all looked at one another, astonished, and then turned to look at the girls, awed.  
  
At the end of the lesson the girls were sealing and unsealing their papers, looking a little bored, while Hermione was practicing furiously, but her spell didn't work every time. It could seal itself at times, but it just would not stay sealed other times. Harry and Ron were, less successful, Ron's paper went a bit crazy and tried to bite him, and Harry's paper didn't seem to want to stay sealed. They all sighed in resignation and turned to look at the girls.  
  
"You know what? I wonder why I never thought of asking them this, but now when I think about it, I'm surprised I didn't ask them earlier. I really should have asked them this a long time ago." Hermione remarked.  
  
"Ask what?" Harry asked, curious.  
  
"What they got for their OWLs, don't you wonder?" Hermione replied, looking thoughtful.  
  
Ron and Harry both looked at Hermione and then turned back. They both nodded their heads and said, "Yeah, I do."  
  
************  
  
After charms, they had their lunch break. Almost immediately after they had settled down for lunch, Hermione opened her mouth and asked curiously,  
  
"How many OWLs did you three get?" All three girls looked a little surprised at Hermione's sudden outburst. Lishia and Jacky had just begun to take their first bite of chicken pie and Angie, who was on a diet, had just begun sipping on her green tea.  
  
"Oh, all 3 of us got 12 OWLs," Lishia answered casually and continued eating.  
  
Harry took an all-too-big a bite of his chicken drumstick and choked. Ron had been eating his turkey pie, and turned to stare at them, spoon still poised in mid-air, halfway to his mouth. Hermione had been drinking her smoothie and started to splutter profusely.  
  
"Are you alright?" Jacky asked the 3 of them, looking concerned.  
  
"T..t..welve OWLs?!" stammered Ron disbelievingly.  
  
"Yeah," replied Lishia, nonchalantly.  
  
"Oh my gosh! That is like so.unbelievable! You three are just way too clever!" Hermione said in awe.  
  
"Nah," they all said modestly.  
  
"So what did you three get for each subject?" Hermione asked again, a little apprehensively this time.  
  
"Erm, we got outstanding for all, actually," said Angie.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise and her eyes widened in shock. Harry turned to stare at them, unblinkingly. Ron's jaw dropped wide open and gaped at them, obviously, all three of them were at a loss for words.  
  
"Well.it wasn't much.." commented Lishia.  
  
"Nothing much!!" exclaimed Harry incredulously. "Hermione got 10 OWLs, I got 6 and Ron got 4!"  
  
"Oh.." said the 3 girls. "But that's okay too," they added, as an afterthought.  
  
"Er, yeah, I guess." Harry said, apparently unconvinced. Ron and Hermione nodded their heads, feeling a little inferior.  
  
"Oh, we better finish eating lunch soon, or we're going to be late for potions!" exclaimed Angie, checking her watch.  
  
And so, they continued to eat their lunch, chatting amiably after the topic of conversation had been diverted away from OWLs. Ron, Harry and Hermione tried to overcome their shock and talk normally to the girls, but when the girls weren't looking, they exchanged looks of surprise, shock, and awe.  
  
*************  
  
It was potions after that. Ron went back to the Gryffindor common room while the rest of them went for class. Lishia, Angie and Jacky had requested that Harry,and Hermione lead them towards the dungeons. It was partly because they were new, and partly because they were afraid.  
  
"In our old school, we had nice airy classrooms that were floating on the water. There were no such things as dungeons for classrooms," Angie said and her friends nodded in absolute agreement.  
  
Anyway, Harry was determined to go with them. He really wanted to know more about them. As Hermione said, they were probably what she called "good influence". Hermione and him therefore led them down into the dungeons.  
  
Jacky was just describing a device known as a handphone when they hear a noise. Harry turned around, but there was no one. He looked at the statue of a gargoyle that they were standing next to, but it did not appear to have moved. Everyone dismissed it as the wind, and Jacky continued.  
  
"It's an electronic device. It's like a telephone, but you can carry it around. Really useful, actually."  
  
"Oh so it works exactly like the telephone doesn't it?" Lishia asked excitedly.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. Harry already knew what a handphone was. Dudley had got one of them for his birthday. It was one of his forty-nine presents that year.  
  
Just then, there was another sound behind them, and they turned around at once. Fred and George were standing there, grinning.  
  
"Hey, Harry and Hermione," said George. "Nice to see you. We wondered why you couldn't hear us just now.anyway, just checking on you."  
  
Harry was astonished. "What are you doing here? I thought you had a shop."  
  
"hey, you must understand, that now all of you are in school, we have no business. That's why we have to promote our goods here. "said Fred with a wink. Hermione looked angry. Then, suddenly, he noticed Lishia, Jacky and Angie. "What."  
  
Harry finally realised that they had never met each other before. He nudged Hermione.  
  
"Ow! Oh. Ok.Fred and George, this is Lishia, Angie and Jacky. You three, these are my brothers, Fred and George." she continued explaining the backgrounds of each.  
  
But harry noticed that none of those being introduced were taking in a word of what Ron was saying. Lihsia and Fred were stealing looks at each other, and Jacky was carefully avoiding George's eyes. They both looked embarrassed. Angie, however, was studying her friends closely, with excitement in her eyes.  
  
Harry recalled a similar incident between Cho Chang and himself, but trying to please her did not seem a priority anymore.  
  
Hermione's voice died down when she found out that no one was listening.  
  
"Bye then Harry," said Fred. "Try and promote for us ok?" with that, he vanished behind the gargoyle. But harry noticed that he stole a look at Lishia before he left. Lishia was looking at her feet. She looked more different than he had ever seen her before. George left after Fred, but he stole a look at Jacky too, who blushed and turned away. Angie was eyeing them suspiciously, but said nothing.  
  
Hermione was impatient. "Hurry up, or we'll be late. And she started forward. But the twins reappeared again, with goods in their hands, and made for Jacky and Lishia. They started advertising. The rest of them slipped away, for they had no intention to buy anything. Angie looked torn for a moment, but followed Hermione instead.  
  
They three of them continued down the corridor. Soon, Lishia and Jacky caught up. Lishia had a note in her hand, and Jacky a pile of goods, apparently bought from Fred and George.  
  
Angie whispered to Jacky, who immediately began protesting and threatening in the adorable way. Lishia merely smiled and continued. Harry and a very solid idea of what happened.  
  
The five of them reached the all too familiar dungeon. They were a bit early so the dungeon was still quite empty. Harry and Hermione made for the back automatically but the three girls insisted on sitting at the front to pay better attention in class.  
  
"Don't say we didn't warn you. You'll regret it." Harry warned. Hermione nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Thoroughly" Harry added after thoughts.  
  
Jacky looked puzzled, but followed Lishia to the front row. Angie was already there, reading her favourite potions book. The rest of the class soon filled in.  
  
Harry was certain that the three girls in the front row were going to be picked on Hermione made no comment.  
  
Three rows down, two seats to the right, Malfoy was looking at Angie like Harry had never seen him look at anyone before. He was reminded of how Fred and George had looked at Lishia and Jacky a while ago. Angie took no notice. Pansy was looking at both of them with jealousy filled in her eyes and wasted no time in slapping Malfoy in the face. Malfoy put his hand on his cheek and looked meekly at Pansy. Harry sniggered. Too bad Ron wasn't here, only students with outstanding for Potions were allowed into the Potions class for NEWTs and Ron did not get one for his OWLs.  
  
Snape burst in dramatically, muttering under his breath in a low voice till he reached the front.  
  
"I will stand no nonsense from any of you this year. It is very important as you will need to lay your foundations."  
  
Harry looked around for something to ease his boredom. Hermione was sitting up straight, looking intently at Snape, listening with rapt attention. Four seats down and four to the left, Adrian was yawning. His two friends were playing with their quills. They, however, seemed to be listening.  
  
Malfoy was still staring at Angie, or at least in her direction. Harry seriously wished Ron was here to see all this. He made a mental note to tell him later.  
  
The speech went on.. "..nonsense and you will be sent out of my class immediately!"  
  
Harry looked around again. Some Ravenclaws looked as if they were about to fall asleep. His three fellow Griffindors in front, he noticed, were all paying attention. In fact, Angie was staring dreamily up at Snape. LIshia was fumbling with her quill, and Jacky was staring into space.  
  
"Potter! May I ask you why you are here?" Snape suddenly asked, making Harry jump. Hope that you didn't get into this class just because of your." he paused in mockery,".fame. In case you didn't hear, any student found not up to scratch will get out of my class immediately. I'm sure you wouldn't want to be the first. Tell me, Potter, what is the main ingredient for strong veritaserum?" Snape smirked.  
  
"Err.." replied Harry, "..erm.." he looked at Hermione, who shook her head slightly. I front the three girls had turned around. So had the whole entire class. He saw Malfoy whisper to Pansy who smirked and grinned.  
  
"You don't know?" asked Snape, smirking.  
  
"No..wait.." Harry had spotted Lishia and Jacky mouthing something to him. Angie seemed disturbed.  
  
"eerr.. no-made-no juice??" suggested Harry, having difficulty lip reading. The class burst into laughter, Draco was practically rolling on the floor and Snape's mouth twitched slightly.  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor."  
  
Harry's hatred for Snape intensified in that very moment. Then, Snape walked to the front again.  
  
"And 20 points from you two." He said to Jacky and Lishia who seemed as if they would very much like to chop him up into a million pieces.  
  
"Wwwwhhhaaattttt???!!!" Jacky exclaimed incredulously.  
  
Snape turned to Harry "Each. If I see any of you trying to do nonsense in my class again, off you will go to the headmaster. Have I made myself clear Potter? And you two, don't think that you can outsmart me with your filthy little tricks. You try to do that again and it'll be 50 points from each of you. Understand?" Snape demanded.  
  
Lishia rolled her eyes and Jacky glared at Snape. Angie stared at them and said nothing.  
  
"I've asked a question and I expect an answer. Don't tell me that you don't even know how to answer a question? Now, that's another 40 points from Gryffindor. I really wonder what your schools taught you. I see that you don't even know how to answer a simple question. What a disgrace you are to your schools!" Snape critised in his casually cold voice.  
  
"Disgrace to our schools?" Lishia questioned. "Excuse me! I think we have a very different idea of disgrace, Professor Snape. If not being a disgrace to our schools, means that we have to comply to such an arrogant, mean..." Lishia looked at Angie for more insults, but Angie merely shook her head.  
  
"horrible, and biased, irritating, smelly, slimy, oily teacher." Lishia added, "I wonder if we're going to take potions any longer! Did you know? Potions was one of my favourite subjects! But now thanks to you, I HATE IT!" she gave Snape the dirtiest look he had ever seen before placing herself firmly on the chair. Snape seemed as if he was trying to reason with himself. Jacky was looking at her parchment without a word. Harry felt that Snape certainly deserved that treatment. If only everyone had the guts.  
  
Hermione looked at Lishia and Jacky, horrified. Nobody dared to speak to Snape like that unless they were not afraid of being expelled from Hogwarts. Harry knew perfectly what was going to come. Detention and more deduction of points.  
  
"I will not be spoken to like that! I shall talk to Professor McGonagall about this. I repeat this one more time, if you do not behave yourselves in my class. Off to the headmaster you go! Clear?" Snape snarled.  
  
Harry sighed. He should have told them about Snape's character. Snape was one of the last whom you would want to mess with. Why didn't they listen to him and sit at the back?  
  
"Ms Yeo and Ms Yan, you two shall see me at 8 o'clock on Friday night, at my office, for detention. Any excuses for lateness shall not be tolerated and will result in a terrible loss of more points. Have I made myself clear?" Snape questioned demandingly.  
  
"Yes, Professor Snape." Chorused Lishia and Jacky, scowling.  
  
"Now let's begin. We should have started this class a long time ago if it weren't because of some... attitude problems with certain people.." his eyes darted from Harry to Lishia, then to Jacky, and continued,  
  
"Who knows what we will be touching on today?" Snape asked.  
  
As usual, Hermione's hand shot up into the air. Angie raised her hand too and to their surprise, Snape said,  
  
"Ms Granger."  
  
"I think it's the Maysia potion." Hermione answered, a little timidly.  
  
"Correct, 20 points from Griffindor. Let's talk abut the characteristics of the Maysia potion." Snape said casually. Hermione was flabbergasted and Malfoy smirked wider than ever.  
  
For the next half an hour, the class went by with Snape deducting points from Gryffindor whenever he had a chance. It ended with a five feet essay on the Maysia potion and its uses. Grumbling, they left the dungeon.  
  
"That is so unfair. Why did he have to deduct points from Gryffindor just because Hermione answered the question correctly?" Jacky grumbled.  
  
"Yeah! And a five feet essay! I've never done anything as long as that before. That slimy cursed git!" Lishia cursed.  
  
"Stop grumbling you two! How could we get good results without doing homework?" Angie lectured.  
  
"Fine, fine, whatever." Lishia said.  
  
"Is he always like that?" Jacky asked Harry.  
  
"No - " and before Harry could finish, Lishia cut in.  
  
"Phew! If not, I'm so dead."  
  
"I haven't finished yet! NO, he's not always like that.he's worse than that." Harry sighed.  
  
"Oh no!" Angie, Jacky and Lishia chorused.  
  
A/N: Lol. This chapter is really enjoyable to write. Especially the potions part. We're at chapter 7 now. I think. Haha. You could expect some romance coming up. Haha. Just in case some of you are wondering, english isn't my first language although it should be. So forgive me if I have any grammatical mistakes. 


	5. Chapter 5: Occlumency and Quidditch

Chapter 5: Occlumency and Quidditch  
  
They woke up the next morning to get ready for breakfast. Harry was eating his bacon when Professor McGonagall approached him with her usual stern look. For a moment, Harry thought that he had done something wrong. But then he saw her break into a small smile.  
  
"Mr Potter, you've been elected by the teams members as the Quidditch captain for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The tryouts for the vacant positions are going to be held late this afternoon. Please report to the Quidditch pitch at five this evening. I've already put up notices in the common room for to inform the Gryffindors about this tryout so you don't need to worry about that. But you'll have to conduct the tryouts yourself so get yourself prepared." She finished and walked off. Harry stared wide- eyed at Ron who was beaming.  
  
"I knew you would make it Harry!" Ron congratulated.  
  
"T..thanx..x" Harry stuttered a little, apparently still in shock. He looked at Ron in the eye and immediately knew what to do.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
First lesson for the day was Defence against the Darks Arts. Harry, Ron and Hermione sauntered into the classroom. There was no teacher, only students. They settled themselves down at the front, knowing very well that Tonks would not be unfair to them.  
  
Soon, a teacher walked in. to their utmost horror, he was a man. Harry and Ron exchanged indignant whispers. Where was Tonks?  
  
"I'm professor Grene, good morning class."  
  
"Good morning professor Grene"  
  
"Sit down, as you know, this is your NEWT."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged urgent whispers. "Where's Tonks?" finally they decided that she was on urgent missions for the order.  
  
The professor now gave a lesson on theories of defence methods. He was going a bit into historical wars. Harry sighed, and started taking notes. The class ended as usual with heaps of homework.  
  
After Defence Against the Dark Arts was double herbology. They made their way to outside the greenhouses and chatted while waiting for Professor Sprout.  
  
"Greenhouse three today!" Professor Sprout shouted over the heads of several excited looking Ravenclaw six years. A rave of excitement arose from the students as they made their way there.  
  
"Who knows what we'll be touching on today?" Professor Sprout asked. Hermione and Jacky both raised their hands at the same time.  
  
"Ms. Granger?"  
  
"It's the imium plant, Professor." Hermione answered promptly with confidence.  
  
"Right! Ten points for Gryffindor! Now, Mr Potter, can you explain to me what are the basic characteristics of the imium plant?" Professor sprout asked again.  
  
Harry stammered a bit but managed to give the class a rough idea of what the characteristics were with bits and pieces of hints from Hermione and the three girls. Ron had no idea himself either. The rest of the lesson was devoted to learning how to get the blood out of the imium plant without hurting its veins. At the end of it, Harry, Ron and Hermione came out of the greenhouse with swells and blood all over their body as the imium plant had leaves that were like the stings. Lishia, Angie and Jacky were the same.  
  
The six of them headed off to the great hall for lunch. They met Ginny and Luna on the way. Luna has what looked like potato skin folded together for a hat. When Ron saw her, he snorted.  
  
"Oh no! I forgot!" said Lishia as if a light bulb had just struck her, "I left my charms book inside!" with that, she doubled back.  
  
The rest of them reached the great hall for their quick lunch. Everyone seemed very quiet, and Harry tried to make conversation.  
  
"So, Luna, how was your trip to capture the crumpled horn snockark?"  
  
Luna seemed to jerk out of a daze. Angie perked her ears up.  
  
"you went to capture one?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes." They do not exist"  
  
"Oh yes they do. "Came Angie's determined voice.  
  
Harry wondered. Luna was back to mashing her already mashed potato.  
  
"And what evidence do you have?"  
  
Angie looked furious. Luna was mildly amused. Ron was staring unblinkingly. None of them had ever seen Angie get angry.  
  
Jacky, evidently trying to let everyone cool down, said in a quiet voice. "Her dad is one, as an animagus."  
  
Hermione looked as if Krum had slapped her face.  
  
Ginny had the same intentions as Jacky, apparently. " Ok. No more arguing. The subject is closed."  
  
Everyone resumed their meal.  
  
Five minutes later, Lishia came up, book in hand. When she spotted Harry, she ran up to him, smiling. When she got to his seat, she whispered in his ear. " You should eat less. Fats can remove fats, you know."  
  
Without another word, she walked over to Ginny and started chatting animatedly with her as they enjoyed their meal. Harry stared at her.  
  
They were soon done, and hurried off for the next lesson, which was charms.  
  
"Today we'll be touching on one of the finest charms ever. The apparating charm!" Professor Flitwick said in his usual squeaky voice. The class which was quite dull suddenly sprang into life and everybody looked intently at Professor Flitwick, pressing on for more.  
  
"But we'll only be doing the theory work today, so wands away please." Everybody in the room groaned. They had heard this sentence too often last year that the mention of no wands reminded them of Umbridge.  
  
"But why can't we do the practical today?" Ron asked suddenly.  
  
"Ron! Will you ever bother to read Hogwarts: A history? It's stated there clearly that it is impossible to apparate and disapparate inside Hogwarts! I believe I've told you that more than once!" Hermione lectured reproachfully.  
  
"Twice!" Harry chipped in.  
  
"Fine, fine, whatever you say Hermione!" Ron stared at her with a funny look and the three girls sensed something.  
  
"Lishia, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Angie asked playfully.  
  
"Yup! I think someboday's falling into the love lake!" Lishia said in a teasing tone  
  
"Oooo.." Jacky rolled her eyes dreamily.  
  
Harry took the hint and continued in the teasing. "Ronnikins, I see that you've grown up. Ah! It should be time for you to have a girlfriend I suppose. I wonder if Ms. Granger here would like to have you as a boyfriend?" Harry said in a deep voice.  
  
Hermione turned bright pink at once and stared down at her feet. By the colour of Ron's face, the four of them knew that they had guessed it right. Ron was in a brilliant shade of scarlet. If possible, even redder than his hair.  
  
"Stop it! You're making me blush!" Ron protested.  
  
"We know" The four of them answered at the same time and laughed.  
  
"Mr Weasley, are you all right?" Professor Flitwick asked concernedly.  
  
"Yes I am, Professor." Ron answered, highly embarrassed as the rest of the class we looking at him now.  
  
"No, Professor, he's not. He's sick." Harry said and winked at Ron.  
  
"What is he suffering from, Mr Potter?" Professor Flitwick asked again.  
  
"Oh he is love sick!" Jacky piped in.  
  
"Jolly good!" Professor Flitwick looked a little surprised but smiled and clapped his hands together. Clearly, Professor Flitwick was in a lovely mood that day.  
  
"Who?" he asked again, highly amused.  
  
By that time, everybody was staring at the only other person who was blushing other than Ron.  
  
"Ah! I see! Good luck to you then, Mr Weasley!" And with that, the class resumed. For the rest of the lesson, Ron was doing a good job at getting himself preoccupied, and Hermione was doing an equally well job at avoiding Ron's eyes.  
  
The bell rang to signal the end of classes for that day. Harry suggested that they hurry off for the Quidditch pitch for the tryouts later and dragged Ron, who was still staring at Hermione with a puzzled look, away. The three girls looked at Hermione and grinned to each other.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Harry and Ron walked into the quidditch pitch dressed in scarlet robes and clutching their broomsticks. There were about fifty Gryffindors there, all with their brooms, waiting anxiously for the tryouts to commence. Harry cleared his throat and began,  
  
"Welcome to the tryouts for the Gryffindor quidditch team. This year, we're got five vacant spaces, three chasers and two beaters. For the chasers, you'll be given twenty throws. The top three who manages to get the most number of quaffles past Ron will be selected. For the beaters. Dobby had kindly bewitched two bludgers to target you," Dobby the house elf suddenly appeared beside Harry and beamed at the Gryffindors, then disappeared as suddenly as it came.  
  
"As I was saying, the bludgers will be targeting you so your aim is to whack the bludgers as many times as possible without being hit. All clear? Ok, let's begin. Chasers on my left and beaters on my right. Chasers will go first." Harry instructed as Ron kicked off from the ground and began circling the hoops.  
  
First up was Jessie Magliouth. She managed to get only one quaffle in. But that was mainly because she hit Ron's head with her elbow. The next few did not do any better. About half of them were done when it was Ginny's turn.  
  
Ginny mounted her broom and kicked off from the ground. Ron gripped his broom tight and looked really serious.  
  
The first quaffle went in then the second then the third. At the end of the game, nineteen went in. The only one that didn't make it in was because Ron did the starfish and stick by holding the broom horizontally with one hand and one foot curled around the handle, keeping his limbs outstretched. Ginny found it so highly amusing that she burst out laughing and dropped the quaffle.  
  
Nobody did very well after Ginny. The most number of quaffles that managed to get in was six by Dennis Creevy. It was Angie's turn at last. Ron obviously knew that he was facing a strong opponent. Angie leaped onto her firebolt in one swift move and started throwing the quaffles. In less than the minute, all twenty went in. One of them nearly unseated Ron from his broom as it came wheezing past him. Angie touched the ground and smiled at Ron, who came down too, panting hard.  
  
"Gee, that was good!" Ron commented, still breathing heavily.  
  
"So we're done with the chasers. Now, let's move on to the beaters. You'll be given only one minute. On my count of three. One, two three!" Harry marked the starting of the beater tryouts.  
  
The first few managed to get about two hits before being knocked down by the bludgers. The next few weren't any better. Some of them had bleeding noses and fractured bones. Harry was about to give up hope of ever finding new beaters as good as Fred and George when Jacky got the beater's bat from Luis Affry and waited for the signal to start.  
  
"Three, two, one, start!" Harry shouted. And off she went, hitting the bludgers with full strength as they came pelting towards her. Soon, they were moving at such high speed that Harry found it quite impossible for him to count how many time she hit the bludgers. All he saw was some black and red stuff flying at full speed in the air.  
  
"Fifty-nine, one minute! Time's up!" harry announced. Jacky dismounted from her broom and beamed at Harry. The rest of the people were awestruck, except for Lishia, Harry and Ron as they had seen her play before.  
  
"A very good targeting charm indeed!" Jacky remarked and handed the bat over to Lishia.  
  
"Pretty good huh? But you shouldn't have missed the twenty-seventh one. It isn't a fast bludger you know?" Lishia commented and went onto the pitch.  
  
Her turn started and ended in the twinkling of and eye. It was quite impossible to tell whether she or Jacky was better as the two of them were too fast for Harry to count. But clearly, they were the best among the rest.  
  
"Ok, So now, I'd like to announce the names of those who made it into the Gryffindor quidditch team. For the beaters, we have... Jacky Yan and Lishia Yeo! And for the chasers, we've got Ginny Weasley, Angie Yang and Dennis Creevy! You may go back to your common room now. The first quidditch practice will be on this Friday at five O' clock. Those interested can come down here to watch." Harry finished his speech and turned to walk with Ron back to the castle. When they were half way through the pitch, Harry saw the Ravenclaw quidditch team emerging from the changing rooms. Cho was right in front. Harry looked at Cho and their eyes met for a second. Harry's stomach did a horrible flip and he knew what it meant..  
  
Dinner!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Harry had a quick dinner before Hurrying off to the dungeons for Occlumency with Snape. He reached Snape's office five minutes earlier than he was expected to and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." A cold voice called.  
  
Harry opened the door and stepped into the icy cold office. He couldn't help recalling the nasty incident he had there a year ago. Snape's snarling voice suddenly broke his chain of thoughts.  
  
"Potter, when did I tell you to arrive here?" Snape asked  
  
"Eight o' clock" Harry answered promptly.  
  
"Sharp" came the cold voice. " 10 points from griffindor for not paying attention."  
  
Harry glared at Snape.  
  
"What time is it now then, potter?"  
  
Harry replied through gritted teeth." Seven fifty five."  
  
"Yes, indeed. Another five points from griffindor. "  
  
Harry felt like hitting Snape as though he were Lishia or Jacky and Snape was the bludger.  
  
"I said eight o' clock sharp, and may I ask why you are five minutes early? I said sharp, not early. That'll be ten points from Gryffindor I suppose. Next time if I say sharp, and you come in early or late, it'll be twenty points. Clear, Potter?" Snape demanded.  
  
"Yes" Harry answered, his voice shaking in anger. Snape stared at Harry with his usual dirty look and continued  
  
"Let me see how much you've learnt in the previous year." Before Harry even managed to get his wand out, Snape shouted, "Legilimens!"  
  
Harry soon found himself going through all the sad memories of the past again. Aunt Marge, Dudley's birthday parties, Uncle Vernon's and Aunt Petunia's nasty treatments. And lastly, Sirius. Yes, Sirius. From the first encounter to the last, his last. The pictures stopped, as suddenly as they began. Harry opened his eyes. He was kneeling down on the floor, his hand covering his face. Tears mingled with sweat trickled down his face. He looked up. Snape's ashen face made him seem paler than usual. His eyes were wide in shock.  
  
"Was that how.how he died?" Snape asked in a weird tone. Harry was dumbfounded. He hadn't expected this question and didn't know how to answer. He simply could not accept, or rather, did not want to accept the fact that Sirius is dead.  
  
"He'll always be alive in my heart!" Harry reminded himself for the thirty- seventh time this year. He looked up and saw Snape's eyes cutting into his. Harry nodded. It was a curt nod, but enough to make Snape drop onto his chair like a puppet which just had its strings cut. Harry surveyed Snape's expression carefully. Was it anguish or emptiness? Or was it happiness or cunningness? Harry couldn't tell. Snape's face was inscrutable.  
  
"You can leave now. And thirty points if you bother to shut the door after you leave." Snape said in a monotone. Harry took to his heels immediately before Snape could change his mind. It had been a traumatic night for Harry.  
  
He walked briskly towards the common room, past the fat lady and vaguely replied his fellow Griffindors' greetings, and went up to bed.  
  
He reached his dormitory and fell asleep, almost immediately.  
  
A/N: Not much to say this time. School's really busy. Too much work to do. No time to write. Sorry. But Chap 6's already ready. still writing 7. Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming!!! 


	6. Chapter 6: DA

Chapter 6: D. A.  
  
Disclaimer: All the following characters belong to J.K.Rowling and we own none of them. We are not making any money out of this.  
  
Harry woke up in the morning, feeling dizzy. The Occlumency lesson was still replaying itself in his head. He sat up, and saw that Ron was still asleep. Deciding not to wake him up, Harry proceeded to the great hall for breakfast.  
  
Hermione was already there, reading runes- a complete guide for NEWT as she ate her toast. Luna was staring into space and Ginny was playing with her orange juice. Jacky was talking to Parvati and Angie was eating heartily. Harry leaned over her shoulder and was about to advise her to eat less, when he remembered what Lishia said, and changed his mind. "Eat more fats. Fats can get rid of fats"  
  
Angie looked up at him. "Did Lishia tell you that?"  
  
Harry nodded childishly, grinning, and went to sit beside Hermione. After a while, he found that seat rather boring, for Hermione did not supply much conversation. He went over to Ginny and expressed, in a low voice, his excitement for the coming DA session.  
  
Just as he was finishing his bacon, Lishia and Ron came down together, apparently very reluctant. They sat down and ate their breakfast sleepily. Harry almost laughed at the sight. They looked so comical, in fact, he thought, if some were to replay Ron's life and how he related to people, they'd die of laughter.  
  
Harry suddenly appreciated Ron as his friend. Ron was always behind him, supporting him. And in the end, when they quarrelled, never failed to make up. He was glad that Ron was a prefect again. He seemed much happier under those sleepy eyes.  
  
Now everything seemed much happier. He forgot the visions, and remembered the success of the tryouts. How wonderful, he thought. Lishia and Jacky made an excellent team as beaters. They had the skill, but needed to work on the strength. That was no problem, of course. Angie made an excellent chaser, so did Ginny. Ron was the best. Apparently he had practised in front of his siblings who acted as spectators. Now he was much more used to public viewing, and his confidence improved.  
  
Somehow, harry thought, his happiness was due to the coming DA. Hermione had volunteered to teach the first session. She had said she needed to give everyone a means of communication, and that required some teaching. Harry was more than willing, of course. He decided that now, inter-house unity was very important, and had an idea that he should let every one in the DA give suggestions and maybe teach. Ron had said it would lighten Harry's workload. The only drawback, of course, was slytherin. He wondered how they were going to cooperate with each other when Draco existed.  
  
Almost as if his mind was being read, Draco came up to the griffindor table. This time, however, there was no Crabbe or Goyle or pansy, just Draco. He walked past harry without saying anything, and went straight to Angie. Harry's eyes widened. Something was definitely wrong. He said something in a low voice to Angie, who got up and followed him out of the great hall. Harry found the time when Draco was staring at Angie rather related to this.  
  
Ron leaned over and said," if I'm not wrong, I think malfoy likes Angie. " Harry agreed. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::  
  
The first period was defence against the dark arts. They continued with they day before's lesson. Throughout it, however, the teacher kept knocking over stuff and apologising. He really seemed familiar, but harry could not put his finger on it. Hermione was always looking thoughtfully at him, as though she knew something. But when asked, she said nothing, and went back to her work.  
  
However, harry noticed that malfoy was sitting next to Angie, who openly displayed her fondness for him. Lishia and Jacky were looking on, clearly amused. Since pansy Parkinson was not taking the NEWT defence against the dark arts class, Draco seemed more at ease, and appeared cool and confident before Angie. Ron whispered to harry that Draco was putting on a very good act. Just then, the professor swooped down on them, and declared five points taken for speaking in class. Hermione looked at them reproachfully and then shut up for the rest of the class.  
  
The lesson ended, and professor Grene said, "I would like to see Mr potter and Weasley, and miss granger. Can all of you leave quickly? Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged looks. Harry saw Draco smirking at him as he left the classroom, with Angie by his side. Lishia and Jacky were tailing them, giggling. The classroom quickly emptied itself, kal being the last to leave.  
  
They walked slowly up to the front, wondering what they did wrong.  
  
"Well, harry, Ron and Hermione, nice to see you again!" the professor beamed. To his surprise, he put on a pined expression that harry found very familiar, and within two seconds, Tonks was standing in front of them.  
  
"oh," said Hermione, clearly relieved. "I thought something had happened to you."  
  
"Like my disguise?" Tonks asked knocking over an inkbottle.  
  
Ron agreed.  
  
"Oh well, you three better run along now, you have your next class to go to. "  
  
They cleared off, proceeding to hagrid's hut for their first care of magical creatures lesson. There weren't many people. For once, malfoy wasn't there. Pansy wasn't either. However, Neville, the six scholars and Ernie Macmillan were there, chatting among themselves. Soon, Hannah and lavender came, followed by Parvati.  
  
Hagrid came out of his hut, beaming.  
  
"good ter see yeh," he said," we're doin NEWT this year, so please pay attention. Ok. We're gonna revise what we did last year. So.eh, who can tel me about thestrals?"  
  
Only Hermione, Lishia and Angie raised their hands. Hagrid, curious to find out the standard of the new scholars, picked Lishia.  
  
Lishia was apparently not very comfortable under everyone's gaze. " er." she said in a hesitant way," they have an amazing sense of direction, can fly with heavy loads too. " she paused, apparently unsure of what to say next. "erm.and only people who has seen another person die can see them. "  
  
"good," beamed Hagrid," yeh got twenty points"  
  
Lishia beamed, but looked a bit flustered. Apparently, she had told him, that in the previous year, whenever she stood up to answer questions or makes a statement, the whole class would break into applause at every sentence. That made her quite irritated and embarrassed. Now that not a single person made to clap, she would probably feel quite normal again, after she adjusts, of course.  
  
Jacky and Angie were grinning at Lishia, who looked indignant.  
  
The lesson continued, with the same few people raising their hands only. After a while, Hagrid resorted to picking students to answer. In the end, harry estimated that griffindor earned two hundred points. Not bad for a single lesson.  
  
Next, they had ancient runes, which harry and Ron need not attend. They went to the library to do some homework. As harry reread the first part of his potions essay, he noticed Ron, diligently examining his charms homework. Ron seemed so much happier and more hardworking now that he was a prefect. He recalled that when they were in their first year, Ron had seen himself as head boy in the mirror of erised. He wondered if Ron would really be one.  
  
Harry looked back down and found that he misspelled a word, and proceeded to correct it. After which, he continued his essay. He found it exceedingly hard to compromise with snape's requirements.  
  
Looking up, he saw Luna walking dreamily towards them, almost as if she did it by mistake. Ron spotted her too. "what are you doing here?"  
  
"I thought I might tell you that I'm still in the DA," she said in a low voice. "my father is fully supporting it, and I assure I will do my best. "  
  
harry was taken aback. Luna had never spoken like that before. "Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"yeah," she replied with a sigh, "my favourite cousin died in voldermort's hands. I just." she gave up and walked away. Harry wondered how many more people were affected by voldermort. He never expected Luna would have a relative killed by him too. His thoughts turned to Jacky, Angie and Lishia. Were their relatives killed too? Was that what made them such good scholars? How about their guy counterparts? They too? Harry tried to clear his mind. That's why so many people feared his name. Probably every household has been affected. Now that voldermort was truly back.  
  
"harry, are you listening? " came Ron's voice. "its break now."  
  
....................................  
  
harry ate his lunch silently, thinking of the upcoming DA. He vowed to train the members until they were better than death eaters. Only, he wondered if he was himself better than death eaters. Well I shall be, he vowed again. I shall be.  
  
History was next. Harry and Ron didn't have to attend that that too. Now that is was NEWT studying year, everything seemed more relaxed. However, Hermione had reminded him that the free time was for them to study. They were older, and supposed to be more mature, that's why they were left alone. Harry found that her words had a great impact. If he wanted to be an auror, he would have to work harder that before. Ron, who did not disclose his secret ambition to harry also seemed to think that work was far more important too. They went to the lakeside to study and revise homework.  
  
The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Except for Jacky and Lishia expressing how interesting it was to have a ghost as a teacher, and Ginny screaming when Angie ticked her, dinner was very boring. At ten minutes before eight, harry, Ron, Hermione, Lishia, Angie, Jacky and Ginny made their way up to the room of requirement.  
  
"cool," said Lishia and Jacky together when the door emerged. The stepped in. it was much bigger that before. And harry thought it was due to more students joining, since the whole school had been interrogated.  
  
They examined the room in awe. Lishia and Hermione promptly sat down on huge squashy armchairs and began reading books from the vast wide shelves.  
  
Soon, people began filing in. the past DA members were all present, including Cho, but Marietta was not there. Soon, the place filled up. There were about fifty people there. Most of them he knew, but forgot their names. There were a few from slytherin too, though he did not know them.  
  
Harry stood up, excitement burning in his chest. Everyone shushed.  
  
"erm, hie. I'm harry. " everyone was staring intently at him. "as we all know, we are here to study defensive skills. However, you all must note that this is a life-risking club to join. We are, officially, an anti voldermort society. "  
  
at the mention of the name, most people made shocked reactions.  
  
"actually, I believe that to overcome our fear of him, we have to learn to use his name. Fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself. " said harry more confidently. "this time, however, unity is very important, and therefore, we should be more open to each other. I would be glad when you give your suggestions. For today, Hermione here," he gestured towards her "will be teaching us how to communicate."  
  
Hermione stood up, flushed. "erm hi. I was thinking, you know, the galleons, they may be confused with real money, so.erm. I was thinking maybe photographs this time. Each of you will have a photo frame. Insert your own photographs of whoever you like. I have charmed the photo frames such that when given the command, will change the photograph into sort of a screen, where we can view each other to speak to. Or if at the moment, this is not possible, another charm can be used to allow writing to be read by the intended recipient on his or her own photo frame. If filch turns out our pockets or bags, a photo frame will not be suspicious, right?" she glanced around nervously.  
  
Everyone seemed to agree. They took a photo frame each, and were taught the spells that came with it.  
  
Some were quicker than the others, but, as harry thought, it was more of the willingness to go against voldermort. Soon, all of them were done, and there was a bit more time left.  
  
Harry made a speech. "erm, I believe you people take this DA very seriously. And therefore I believe you will try to do your best. what do you think of having a sort of assignment later on? So that we can split into groups, you know, make it easier to go for missions."  
  
"we're going on missions?" someone asked.  
  
"well, yeah, if need be. We're now much more serious right?" said harry" so please practice hard. Perhaps you people could spend this extra bit of time getting to know your fellow DA members. Ill leave the lessons to the next session."  
  
With that, people started buzzing. Some got up, and sat next to some people sitting down. They all started chatting, laughing. Harry was starting to see that they would bond well. Speaking of bonding, he thought, where was Cho? His eyes scanned the people. There she was, sitting and talking to Adrian. He wondered if he should go over. He heard Ron's voice in his head. No. it would hurt his pride if he did. Harry settled himself next to a brown curly-haired first year boy, and started speaking to him.  
  
Time was soon up, and everyone dispersed back to his or her dormitories. Harry felt rather satisfied. It was a success. Next week, he would start on different enchantments.  
  
Back in the dormitory, Lishia was singing as she did her homework. Jacky soon joined in and so did Angie.  
  
Harry did not know what to make of them. They were a bit mad, he thought. No, not mad, weird. He struggled to find the word. He soon gave up though, and concentrated on his charms homework. He soon completed it and went up to bed, savouring on his success at the DA. He soon fell asleep, dreaming of sessions after sessions, and the success.  
  
A/N: This was done long long long ago but we didn't have the time to edit it. Exams are coming. And we just found a very interesting site. Hehe. So yeah. Not much time. And Keep your reviews coming!!! ^________________^ 


	7. Chapter 7: Hogsmead visit

Chapter 7:  
  
Harry trudged into the cozy Gryffindor common room. He just had his Occlumency lessons with Snape. It somehow became better and Harry's been having lesser nightmares lately. Snape's attitude towards Harry changed a bit which made his life easier for him to cope with  
  
He found Hermione, Ron and Angie seated around the fireplace. Surprisingly, Lishia and Jacky weren't there. Harry chose a place beside Ron, chucked his bag on the floor and started scribbling his charms homework. Just then, the common room door opened and in stormed Jacky and Lishia.  
  
"How can he do this to us!" yelled Lishia, apparently frustrated for she was practically pulling her hair. The four of them stared at her with the same questioning look on their faces. Angie was the first to speak, again.  
  
" Clam down, will you? What happened? Tell us!" She put an arm around Lishia's shoulders to stabalize her emotions. Jacky lifted her hands up and put them down again to help Lishia regulate her breathing but she too was fuming so that was of no real help at all.  
  
"That idiotic, freaking, stupid..." Jacky's sentence was cut off abruptly by a loud "beep!" from Angie.  
  
"You can skip all those wonderful descriptive words of yours and come straight to the main point Jacky!" Angie commented, blinking at Jacky.  
  
"Ah!!! That stinking filthy Malfoy!" Lishia burst out.  
  
"Draco? What did he do?" Angie questioned, surprised. By this time, Jacky had already cooled down to the normal nice temper of hers. She continued.  
  
"Why don't I start from the beginning? Right. Today, Lishia and I were supposed to do our detention with Snape."  
  
"But I thought that your detention with him was long over?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh! They received a note that night from Snape about doing detention tonight instead as he was 'unavailable' that night. It was sent directly to our dormitory. Really don't know what he's up to." Angle explained.  
  
"Oh. Don't mention it! I totally hate him!" Jacky rolled her eyes.  
  
"Wait! Who's the 'he' you're talking about this time?" Ron asked.  
  
"Who else but Draco Malfoy? That git! Our detentions won't be half as bad if he hadn't appeared to spoil our day. Snape made us brew some really weird potion for him that's really complicated." Jacky said.  
  
"What potion, what potion?" Angie asked, jumping suddenly out of her chair and looking expectantly at Jacky waiting for a good answer.  
  
"Um. I forgot" Jacky said, trying hard to remember. Angie sunk back into her chair sulking and murmering something under her breath. Lishia cast her a desperate stare and continued Jacky's explanations.  
  
"When we were done, we came back. On our way here, we met that irritating Malfoy. He cursed us while we were chatting."  
  
Jacky took over and said,  
  
"While we were about to curse him as well, guess who came? Snape! And that slimy Malfoy complained about us cursing him and acted as if he was in great pain. So, in the end, Snape took off another twenty points from Gryffindor." Jacky ended and slumped down onto the armchair.  
  
The first hogsmeade weekend was about to arrive. The weather was getting colder by the day, and harry mostly stayed indoors except for his quidditch practices. They were making steady progress, and harry was quite confident that they would win the quidditch cup that year. At least, not until he heard the news.  
  
It was after quidditch practice, and harry with the rest of his team mates we drying up and changing back into their normal robes, when geneve, a third year griffindor came running in. she looked particularly aggravated. Her eyes were wide open and she looked as if the sky had just fallen down. But harry knew her exaggerated ways, and calmly asked what was wrong as jacky ran over to her.  
  
Geneve hyperventilated. While everyone looked concerned.  
  
Finally, geneve drew a deep a breath. By then harry was fully dressed and was ready to leave.  
  
"I just saw Adrian, Jason and kal," she drew another breath," as players for the Ravenclaw team."  
  
Harry had forgotten about them. He had underestimated the other teams. What was he to do now? Harry tried to compose himself.  
  
"geneve, " he said, trying not to look worried, " what positions are they in?"  
  
"im not sure. I only saw them walking into the pitch together in the ravenclaw quidditch robes."  
  
"thank you."  
  
Geneve ran away.  
  
Harry directed himself to lishia. "are they good?"  
  
"my kor is. Im not sure about."  
  
"what."  
  
"my kor." Said lishia a little exasperated, " older brother."  
  
Ron cut in. "you're related? I thought you had different surnames!"  
  
Lihsia, seeing that they would need time to absorb this, sat down. Everone followed suit, staring intently at her. Jacky, however, already seemed to know, and she stood by the door, tapping her feet and waiting.  
  
"I don't have older siblings at all," began lishia. " so I decided to adopt some. No its not official. " she said, referring to harry's inquiring look," but they do treat me like a real younger sister. Adrian is my only older brother. I have four jies, or older sisters." She sighed. "too few."  
  
harry took a while to absorb that. The ways of asians he still did not understand.  
  
"how about kal and jason?"  
  
angie answered that. "very good. In fact, I think better than any of-"  
  
lishia said it with her. "us".  
  
There was a general sigh from the players. Harry made a decision. "we will train twice as hard against.."  
  
Harry had just realised. He was going to play against cho. He changed his sentence midway.  
  
"Against ch-them".  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement. Slowly, they trudged up into their common room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
harry started on his herbology homework. An essay on the much cultivated muggle aloe vera plant.  
  
Then, suddenly, ron said," hermione, can you come over here for a moment?"  
  
Hermione seemed to hesitate, before pushing her chair back, and walking over to Ron. Harry watched, amused, as they conversed in low voices. After a while, they broke off, and both seemed pleased. Ginny asked the question on his mind.  
  
"what are you people doing?"  
  
but harry noticed a pronounced smile on jacky's face. He looked at her enquiringly.  
  
"I think," said jacky slowly, choosing her words carefully," that harry will be alone in his trip to hogsmeade tomorrow."  
  
Ginny seemed to have caught on. "of course, everyone seems to have a partner." She gave hermione a significant look.  
  
Harry finally understood. Ron had just asked hermione out. He grinned. "hey ron, so what are you planning to do together tomorrow?" there was a hint of cheekiness in his voice.  
  
Ron blushed scarlet and hermione immediately went back to doing her muggle studies homework, scribbling furiously. Lishia was eyeing them in mild apprehension. Angie looked particularly playful.  
  
"yeah," she prodded, " what?"  
  
ron was so red it was had to tell which was redder. Him, or the tomato that ginny was examining. "err.n..nothing..i."  
  
harry smiled encouragingly." Don't worry. I know it'll go out fine."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
it was only the next morning when, harry, ginny, ,ron, hermione and the three asians were walking down the corridor to check out of the school, that harry realised the full impact of jacky's words. He was going to be alone on his hogsmeade trip. Alone.  
  
He tried to think of whom he could go with as the others exchanged gleeful chatters. Ron and hermione were going out togther and he did not want to play gooseberry. His thoughts turned to ginny. Ginny? No way, she was going out with dennis creevy. He automatically thought of lishia. Nope. Not her. She was going out with, harry smiled painfully to himself, fred. Jacky was going out with george. That left angie. Angie? Doesn't really suit me, Harry thought sadly.  
  
The sound of lishia's voice broke his thoughts.  
  
"I want to grow my hair. " she said childishly, " as long as that girl's." she pointed." Whats her name?"  
  
harry followed her finger. She was pointing at cho. Hermione answered. " cho chang."  
  
"she's chinese too?" angie asked. Hermione nodded.  
  
Harry suddenly wondered why he had not thought of cho. But before he could make up his mind whether to go up to her or not, adrian appeared. Cho smiled at him and the held hands walking together.  
  
Harry's heart sank.  
  
He tried to distract himself. Lishia was pointing her finger at jacky, teasing her. She was repeating the name "cho". Jacky was protesting profusely.  
  
They turned a corner, and harry spotted filch ticking people of the list in the queue. All of them lined up. Harry could not help looking at cho and adrian holding hands two places in front.  
  
Suddenly, his and cho's eyes met for a moment. They laughter died from cho's eyes, and they stared at each other. They both looked away at the same time.  
  
This, said harry to himself, is going to be the most unenjoyable hogsmeade lesson he ever had. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- harry roamed the hogsmeade streets alone, peering into every shop window mournfully. Finally, he decided that he was tired, and sat down at the three broomsticks for a butterbeer.  
  
Somehow, it didn't taste right to him. He looked around for something to ease his loneliness. Then he saw it. Fred and lishia were sitting together four tables away. They were talking and joking, and generally very cheerful. Harry looked on, enviously. How he wished he had company. He took a sip of butterbeer.  
  
Fred had gotten up, and was helping lishia up. They walked out of the bar, hand in hand. Harry stared down, and took another sip of butterbeer. Unexpectedly, a drop of something went into his cup, making ripples. Thenhe realised that it was his tear.  
  
Harry wiped his face dry with the back of his hand, afraid that anyone would spot him. He got up quickly, and walked out of the bar.  
  
After what seemed like hours walking aimlessly on the streets of hogsmeade, harry spotted a familiar face. Draco. He was advancing on angie, a playful glint in his eyes. Both of them were in a secluded corner of the street. However, angie pushed him away, the same playful glint in her eyes. Draco grabbed her hand, and dragged her away.  
  
Harry didn't wait to see what happened next. He know angie would be alright. She was a great witch. He hurried on.  
  
Then he passed by another tea shop, the very same one that he and cho had been in. he spotted george and jacky inside. Distinctly, he saw george raise his hand from his chair, and move towards jacky's hand, which was lying limply on the table. Jacky promptly removed her hand, and george grabbed the sugar bowl, blushing.  
  
Harry reminisced. He recalled a frightfully similar incident a year ago. He walked on, not wishing to see what was next.  
  
He spotted hermione choosing robes in a robe shop. However, she was looking at male robes. His question was answered immediately. Ron was standing behind, blushing.  
  
Everyone had a partner. Everyone except him. Harry grimaced. It was lunch time, but he did not feel hungry.  
  
Suddenly, though he did not know why, harry longed for sirrus.  
  
He heard a plop on the ground, and immediately realised he was crying again. This time, however, he did not care.  
  
For the rest of the day, he roamed the streets of hogsmeade, alone.  
  
Days passed at lightning speed for Harry. The Quidditch match for Gryffindor against Ravenclaw was drawing nearer and nearer by the minute.  
  
~~ End of Chapter 7 ~~  
  
A/N: The long awaited chapter 7 is finally here! Haha. After what seemed like 6 months?? Haha. Well, we're pretty busy with our exams. Then after  
the exams, holidays. Yeah. You get it. Not much time. But we wrote them long ago. Haha. I nearly forgot where I put them. Hehe. Yup. Chapter 8's coming up very quickly. All the quidditch matches. Err.. Not really, cause the match with Hufflepuff will be in Chapter 9. Yeah. Christmas specials in  
Chapter 9 too. And best of all. A big secret will be revealed and an  
important character will join the D.A. Want to know who it is? Read  
chapters 8 and 9 to find out! C ya! 


	8. Chapter 8: Quidditch

Chapter 8: Quidditch  
  
After moths of endless practice, day or night, rain or shine, the Gryffindor Quidditch team was finally ready for their first Quidditch match of the season. Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. Although they were fully prepared for the match, they knew that their chances of winning were very low. The Ravenclaw team had made a turnover and was at least thrice as good as before. Especially with Jason, Kal and Adrian in the team. It was simple invincible.  
  
Harry woke up at five that morning after being shaken awake from his sleep by a nearly freaking out Ron. The both of them got dressed and returned to the pile of homework that was still incomplete. But no matter how hard they tried, they found themselves unable to concentrate as their minds would tend to wonder off to the quidditch match that was going to happen in a few hours' time.  
  
By nine, they dragged their feet into the grand hall. Harry was practically dreading the match. Once they entered the hall, the Gryffindors who were there cheered and beamed but the Slytherins just jeered like ever. It was not surprising to see Draco Malfoy glaring darkly at them.  
  
Harry ate a little but realized that Ron was not eating at all. He took a swift look at the three girls. Lishia and Jacky were eating heartily but Angie was undoubtedly on her diet again. However, all three of them seemed as cheerful as ever. And if possible, even more cheerful.  
  
When they were all done eating, Harry walked out of the grand hall before the rest of the students jam the door. He reached the changing room to find Ron already there, fully dressed. Harry changed and waited for the rest. When everyone of the team was ready, he gave his pre-match talk.  
  
"As all of you know, the Ravenclaw team is very strong this year and are making a comeback. So I urge all of you to do your beast. That's all" Harry nodded and headed out of the room. The rest followed.  
  
Harry stared at the quidditch pitch now bustling with people. Today's match would not be a short one, he thought. Madame Hooch stood in the middle of the pitch with a whistle hanging around her neck. The Ravenclaw team was already there.  
  
Cho Chang was leading the team, her long hair flapping in the wind. Then came the commentating, "Welcome to the first quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw!" the whole stadium was filled with cheering and whistling.  
  
"I'm your commentator for this year, Colin Creevy." Colin was jumping excitedly around the commentator's stand.  
  
"Team captains, please shake hands!" Harry and Cho both stepped forward but none of them took the initiative to shake the other's hand. Ron and Kal nudged Harry and Cho respectively at the same time. Harry blinked and stretched out his hand. Cho did the same and they shook. Eyes drilling into each other's minds. "All right! That's long enough for a handshake." Madame Hooch commented. She released the bludgers followed by the golden snitch. "Seekers! Please get ready." She remarked and released the quaffle. Harry and Cho broke off eye contact, blushing.  
  
Ginny got the quaffle and passed it to Dennis who in turn passed it to Angie. Harry circled in the air, looking for the snitch. However, it was nowhere to be found. At the same time, Cho was looking for it too.  
  
"Gryffindor in possession with the quaffle. Yang – Weasley – Yang – Creevy – Y... Oh no! Intercepted by Wong! Ravenclaw in possession. Wong with quaffle, passes it to... Yes! Angie's got it! Possession back to Gryffindor. Nice bludger work by Lishia..." Colin's comments were soon drowned by cheers. The sky was turning dark. Both Harry and Cho were looking everywhere for the snitch. Two hours soon passed with both teams scoring.  
  
Harry managed to catch snippets of Colin's comments. The scoring was something like four hundred and fifty to four hundred and forty to Gryffindor. Squinting for the tiny golden fluttering thing as hard as possible, Harry surveyed the pitch thoroughly hoping to find it. Cho was not having much luck with it either though Harry was pretty sure she had given up hope in finding the Snitch as she was zooming across the pitch shouting comments to her teammates. After listening to some of the comments, he had this strange feeling that Cho was present at every one of their trainings, observing their movements and strategies as well as their weaknesses.  
  
The game just went on like that. Harry was resorted to doing the same thing as Cho. The sky grew a bit darker. He panicked. They did not have any reserves available unlike the Ravenclaws who got replacements for every position. Harry combed the pitch all over again. Then he saw something like a little ball kicking around frantically in Ron's pocket.  
  
Harry took another glimpse at Cho. She was still oblivious that he had already spotted the snitch. But Harry had to be really careful and swift. Cho was far nearer to Ron than he was. He flew a bit closer to Ron, earning a vary look from Cho.  
  
Kal was about to shoot for the twenty-third time of the day when a bludger by Jacky unseated him completely from his broom. Cho saw and immediately flew down without second thoughts. Harry weighed his chances of winning if he catch the snitch then. Victory was his. However, he decided against it. "It's not because of Cho. It's because of Kal." He reminded himself. It made sense to him at least. The game resumed with Kal being rushed to the hospital wing on a stretcher. Without Kal, the Ravenclaw team seemed a little weaker than before but still very strong. It seemed a must for Harry to end the game quickly as he knew well that the other team has a better stamina.  
  
The moment Angie had got the quaffle and was heading towards the Ravenclaw goal posts, Harry edged another inch closer to Ron. However, Cho did not know as she had directed her vision to the other side of the pitch, although still keeping a close eye on Harry. He knew that any sudden or abrupt movements would cause the Gryffindors to lose. Planning out all his moves meticulously, Harry moved closer to Ron yet again.  
  
When he was as close to Ron as Cho was, he made a dive for Ron's pocket. Cho an inch behind. Harry stretched his hand as far as he could and made for the snitch. Just then Cho's broom came knocking into his and the both of them lost their balance and fell. Down, down, down the went, cutting through the air. Their speed dropped at about ten feet above the ground. Harry landed on the ground with a soft 'thud!' and Cho landed right on top of him. He could feel her breathing rapidly against his neck. Harry opened his eyes and Cho stirred. Then the seekers looked at each other and were startled by their awkward positions. He moved, she moved, but neither too much. Harry bent his head down a little and Cho craned her neck. They met... For a brief moment, which seemed like eternity. They had enjoyed it, every second of it.  
  
When they finally broke away from each other, they noticed at least a thousand pairs of eyes staring at them. The game stopped, all the players were standing on the ground with astonished looks on their faces. Madame Hooch was the first to speck, "Now, if the both of you are done. I'd like to ask whether you agree to end this game as all players have touched the ground." Harry opened his mouth to speak but Cho was faster. "Erm... May I know the current point standing?"  
  
"Four hundred and seventy to four hundred and sixty to Ravenclaw" Madame Hooch answered. Harry's heart dropped. They had lost.  
  
"So I take it that both teams agree to end this game? Well then, Ravenclaw wins!" Madame Hooch announced. Ravenclaw and Slytherin burst into cheers. The Hufflepuffs clapped. Harry led the team back into the changing room to get changed and went down for dinner... His mind still full of somebody.  
  
br  
  
Due to some important events that was going to be held in Hogwarts later that year, all the rest of the matches were brought forward giving the Gryffindor team even more pressure than ever.  
  
The next quidditch match of the season so happened to be griffindor versus slytherin. It was known by then to be the classic match. Every year the most intense match was between these two houses. And harry was just as prepared for another victory although the Slytherin team was still gloating at their defeat. He spent most of his spare time on training, resulting in an increase in hermione's nagging about lagging behind schoolwork. But none of his team mates seemed to mind the extra pressure.  
  
It was drizzling on the day of the match, but that did not darken the spirits of the griffindor team or the house. The sun was out and there was sufficient light. They cast the all so useful water repelling spell on all those with glasses [harry, lishia, jacky], and took off. Harry strode purposefully towards the center of the pitch, where madam hooch was already waiting. He and draco reached her at the same time, and glared at each other. Draco looked away.  
  
They shook hands, and got onto their brooms. The snitch and bludgers were released, and harry heard a whisper of excitement from lihsia to jacky. The qaffle was thrust into the air, and harry immediately zoomed off to the place where he last saw the snitch-near the teachers' seats.  
  
As he expected, it wasn't there. Methodically, he flew around the pitch in circles, passing malfoy every round. He also shouted words of encouragement and advise to his team mates. The score was now fourty to seventy with gryffindor leading. Suddenly, angie came hurtling towards him, unable to control her broom. Harry dodged, and called for time out. It was soon discovered that her broom was jinxed, and gryffindor was awarded three penalties, all of which went in.  
  
The game continued, and harry saw no hurry to find the snitch as he was leading by a large number of points. It was now two hundred and thirty to ninety. By his calculations, their house had the most number of points, [a grand total of seven hundred and fifty four] and he saw no reason to stop increasing the points.  
  
He soon got tired of waiting, as he kept a watchful eye on malfoy. Then he saw it. Caught in ginny's hair as if it was a hair clip. She was much closer to malfoy than harry would have liked, and he cautiously inched towards her. Unfortunately, malfoy noticed the change in behaviour and soon spotted the snitch. He raced towards it as harry zoomed across the pitch.  
  
Malfoy's hand was seven inches away from ginny when two bludgers from either side hit him. On on the head, the other at his feet. As a result, he went spinning counter clockwise towards the ground. There was a loud sickening crack as he landed. But harry had gotten the snitch. They had won.  
  
Malfoy was sent to the hospital wing with seventeen broken bones in a coma. Of course he was soon well enough to be discharged, but he walked around with an obvious limb, moaning and groaning. Ron seriously suspected it was all an act.  
  
A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter. It was kinda rushed. Actually we had this out 2 months ago but too lazy to vet through and post it. Haha. Yeah. More deaths are coming in the next chapter... Of course, SOMEBODY will join the D.A. ;) we're still not revealing who it is. Haha. Please review. Thank you!  
  
Lotsa love, Amerus 


End file.
